Fate stay night lost memories
by Jaya Kun
Summary: dibawah deburan bintang 2 orang pria melihat bintang Shiro seperti melupakan sesuatu pada hari itu sesuatu yang diceritakan ayah angkatnya tentang sebuah janji dan seseorang yang berharga bagi pria tersebut. apakah shiro bisa mengingat kata-kata ayahnya waktu itu. apakah ia bisa memenuhi janji yang tak bisa dipenuhi itu sebuah rute baru telah hadir rute illya
1. prolog

Entah kenapaku tak bisa meraihnya

Entah kenapa kita tak bisa bersama

Padahal aku telah merenggut sesuatu yang berharga untuknya

Tapi kenapa ia masih bisa tersenyum padaku

Masih bisa menunjukan senyumannya diwajahnya yang putih

nah illya."

Dia menurunkan gadis kecil berambut putih dan bermata merah itu dari gendongan dikepalannya lalu tubuh besar itu memeluknya dengan lembut.

kiritsugu."

Ilya hanya menatap polos pada sang ayah yang masih memeluknya dengan lembut, ia begitu polos awalnya ia diberitahu bahwa ibunya akan pergi cukup lama ia tak tahu bahwa konotasi (cukup lama) itu adalah selamanya.

apa kau mau menungguk walau merasa kesepiaan, apa kau mau menahannya sampai ayah pulang."

Bisa."

Jawab gadis kecil ini kepada sang ayah dengan pasti tanpa adanya keraguaan, kiritsugu semakin kuat memeluk ilya dan gadis ini membalas pelukan tersebut

kalau begitu,ayah juga berjanji untuk segera kepelukanmu."

Hujan salju semakin lebat, kedua insan ini masih terus berpelukan, ilya tak tahu bahwa janji yang diucapkan sang ayah pada dirinya merupakan sesuatu berupa kebohongan yang akan mewarnai hidup gadis kecil ini dengan kesendiriian dan penderitaan.

Seorang anak berambut merah duduk bersama seorang pria berambut merah, nama anak tersebut adalah Emiya shirou dan nama sang pria adalah Emiya kiritsugu keduanya memandang langit yang dipenuhi bintang-bintang seperti kunang-kunang berwarna putih berterbangangan disana.

Kiritsugu mulai berbicara tentang hal tentang kenyataan kejam didunia ini, bahwa dirinya tak bisa menyelamatkan semua orang, pasti ada orang yang terluka saat kau menyelamatkan seseorang.

jika begitu aku saja yang akan meneruskan impian pak tua."

Ucap Shiro dengan penuh ketekatan ia berbicara seolah tak tahu penderitaan macam apa yang dialami Kiritsugu sampai menemukan kesimpulan seperti itu.

Kiritsugu hanya tersenyum menanggapai kata-kata Shiro, lalu tanpa sadar ia mulai sedikit membuka mulut membicarakan sebuah kumpulan kata yang tak ada pada route yang lainnya

kau tahu Shiro aku punya janji..."

Ingatan itu tanpa sadar telah menjadi buram bersama seiring waktu, Shiro hanya mengingat kata-katanya dan senyumannya Kiritsugu tanpa mengingat kalimat-kalimat terakhir yang begitu penting pada saat itu.

Saat shiro sedang berjalan ia berpapasan dengan seorang gadis berambut putih bermata merah.

jika kau tak memanggil servantmu kau pasti akan mati Onii-chan."


	2. Days 4

baiklah ini kali kedua kita bertemu Onii-chan."

Kedua saudara ini saling berhadapan, Shiro berdiri bersama dengan Saber dan Rin, disisi lain ilya berdiri mengangkat roknya seperti gadis bangsawan lalu membungkuk kepada mereka bertiga.

kenalkan Onii-chan aku ilyasviel von eizbern."

Rin terkejut bukan karena gadis berambut putih menyebut Shiro sebagai Onii-chan melainkan karena nama keluarga tersebut salah satu dari 3 keluarga yang tak pernah absen mengikuti perabg cawab suci itu sendiri selain Matou dan Tohsaka.

salam kenal dan matilah Onii-chan."

Berserker mengangkat pedang nine livesnya dan mulai maju kearah Shiro dan Rin sambil mengayunkan pedangnya kearah mereka berdua, Saber dengan cepat menahan pedang besar milik Berserker.

Akibat benturan tersebut kedua pedang memantul tapi Saber lebih cepat dan mengayunkan pedangnya kearah perut Berserker, namun dengan cepat Berserker melepas pegangan tangannay pada pedanngnya dan mengalahkan bokem mentah kearah Saber.

Dengan mengunakan punggung pedangnya saber mengurungai kekuatan yang diarahkan kepadanya meski begitu tubuh Saber sempat melayang beberapa saat.

Onii-san lebih baik kau segera lari atau onii-san akan mati cepat."

mana mungkin aku bisa lari."

tunggu Shiro."

Shiro mengeluarkan meterannya yang diperkuat dengan sihir penguatan menjadi cukup kuat untuk memotong pipa, ia berlari mencoba menyerang ilya yang pertahanannya lemah saat ini, tapi ilya mengeluarkan sebuah bidak sihir dengan rambutnya mencoba menghalau Shiro.

archer bantu shiri."

rcih baiklah aku akan membantu sibodoh ini."

Tapi sebuah anak panah menghacurkan bidak sihir tersebut, Shiro semakin dekat dengan ilya kepanikan mulai menghantau ilya dengan cepat melangkah mundur tapi terlambat pemuda itu sudah cukup dekat, dan Berserker masih ditahan oleh Saber.

Meteran tersebut sudah mulai diarahkan ilya, dengan cepat shiro mendorong ilya ketanah sambil menindih kedua tangan dan kaki menguci setiap jalan keluar keilya.

menyerahlah."

tidak bisa."

Kedua wajah mereka saling bertatapan, iris mata ilya menatap wajah Shiro dengan inters nafasnya menderu panas jantungnya berdetuk kencang, sementara wajahnya menatap pasrah kepada pria yang menindihnya ini.

Sementara mata Shiro terbelalak melihat wajah itu kulit dan rambut putih seperti salju serta matanya yang semerah darah pemuda ini sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia dipanggil (onii-chan) padahal dirinya sendiri tak pernah memiliki saudara kandung.

bunuhlah aku onii-chan jika itu onii-chan aku tak apa-apa."

Berserker berhenti menyerang meski diselimuti kemarahan dirinya tahu jika dia menyerang lagi bisa-bisa kepala ilya terlepas dari kepalanya, yah memang tak bisa dipungkuri dalam perang cawan suci mau seberapa kuatnya servantnya jika masternya mati maka semuanya akan berakhir.

selamat anak muda kau telah mengalahkan master pertama dalam perang cawan suci kali ini."

Kotomine kirie keluar dari pekarangan gereja dan menatap Shiro dengan senyuman khasnya, yah memang jika master mati maka servant akan mencari master yang kehilangan servantnya tapi sepertinya itu tidak berlaku diawal perang seperti ini.

aku tak bisa melakukannya."

Shiro menjawab begitu saja bukannya kenapa-napa, ia hanya terpukau dengan wajah gadis ini yang seolah membuatmu untuk terus melindunginya.

Shiro melepas tindihan ditubuhnya dan membantu gadis kecil ini untuk berdiri, ilya menatap pemuda ini dengan sinis lalu dengan Berserkernya ia pergi menjauh.

liat saja onii-san kita akan bertemu lagi."

Shiro berusaha mengingat kembali tentang deskripsi tentang gadis ini, sepertinya ia pernah mendengar ciri-ciri gadis ini tapi dimana.

Shiro kembali pulang kekediamannya sebuah rumah besar gaya kuno dengan banyak kamar, jika kau mengira dia tinggal dengan orang banyak maka anggapanmu salah besar, dia hidup sendiri memang terkadang kyohainya dan juga bibinya sering berkunjung tapi itu tak merubah kenyataan tentang ia hidup sendiri.

untuk sementara akan lebih baik kita membentuk aliansi Shiro."

memangnya kenapa ?."

Shiro bertanya kepada Rin tentang alasan apa dia membentuk aliansi ini, lagipula apa untuknya bekerja sama dengan penyihir dengan pasokan mana rendah seperi ia bukanya akan akan lebih menguntungkan berkerja sama dengan Ilya dengan servant selincah dan sekuat berserker.

Bukan tanpa alasan Rin meminta membentuk aliasi ini kau lihat betapa kuatnya Berserker yang bisa menandingi gerakan Saber yang notabenenya class terkuat dalam perang cawan suci, tentu akan lebih menguntungkan jika ia bekerja sama dengan Ilya tapi kau lihatkan sifatnya tadikan jelas dia akan menolak ajakan darinya.

Yah selain dengan kekuatan mengerikan Berserker yang kuat, kumerasakan hawa buruk dark niat jahat kirie."

Apa maksudmu Rin ?."

tidak ada hanya perasaanku saja."

Rin sebenarnya sedikit curiga dengan perawakan Kirie, dia merupakan salah satu Master yang selamat dari perang cawan suci sebelumnya bukannya aneh saat perang tersebut sudah mencapai klimaksnya terjadi kebakaran hebat dan dia berhasil selamat padahal ia tak mempunyai sevant untuk melindunginya.

Shiro sendiri berpikir akan sangat berbahaya jika dirinya yang memiliki tingkat mana rendah akan bertahan diperang kali ini, jika ia menginginkan mengamankan cawan suci dari tangan orang-orang licik maka akan lebih baik jika dia bekerja sama dengan rin.

Sementara Saber sebenarnya dia tak mengakuinya tapi benar kekuatan Berserker bukan main-main jadi pembentukan aliasi ini benar-benar cukup menguntungkan.

yah sepertinya itu ide bagus."

Aliansi antara Rin dan Shiro sekarang resmi dibuka tapi akankah berjuangan ini akan bertahan lama diingat dalam perang cawan suci mereka berdua adalah master yang harusnya bertarung.

Ditangga menuju kuil Ryuudou kedua servant class Assassin sedang saling beradu kesaktiaan dibalik-balik batang-batang terlihat Assassin yang berwarna hitam mengunakan kemampuan untuk menangkis serangan nodachi dari lawannya.

nah Assassin yang satunya aku terkejut diperang ka ini akan terdapat 2 class Assassin."

Assassin Kojiro berkata yah memang aneh bukan dalam perang kali ini akan ada 2 Assassin, ia dengan posisi kuda-kudanya yang terbuka dan memegang pedang Nodachinya dengan kedua tangannya bersiap dengan jurus pedang andalannya dijika Lawannya ini menyerangnya.

Sementara Assassin Hassan masih menatap lawannya ini dari balik topeng tengkoraknya, tak terdapat ekspresi keterkejutan dibalik topeng tersebut bahkan nafasnya sendiri begitu lembut dan gerakannya benar-benar tanpa menimpulkan bunyi.

sepertinya ada yang memanggil servant Assassin diwaktu yang bersamaan denganku benar kebetulan yang aneh sekali."

aku sendiri tak menyangka jika servant bisa menjad Master."

Suara itu muncul dari belakang Assaasin berwarna hitam, sosok tua bangka dengan kepala gundul dan berjalan dengan tongkat, awalnya Zouken matou datang kekuil Ryuudou ini untuk menyerang Caster sebagai target pertamannya tapi dia terkejut dengan kejadiaan langka ini.

Caster sendiri tak merasa tersanjung dengan pujian dari Zouken, ia tak suka penyihir yang lebih bodoh seperti penyihir zaman sekarang memujinya bukannya itu akan terasa seperti seorang budak yang memuji raja yang duduk disinggasan tertinggi suatu negara.

Mau bagaimanapun satu servant melawan dua servant, kau tidak lari saja sudah menunjukan betapa bodohnya dirimu."

sebenarnya akan lebih baik jika kita bekerja sama saja Caster."

lupakan itu lebih baik kumengalahkanmu sekarang."

kau yakin ?."

Dari bayang-bayang pepohonan yang rimbun muncul beberapa individu yang berpakaiaan sama dengan Assassin milik Zouken, sosok itu berbaris dibelakang pemimpin mereka yang tak lain adalah yang dihadapi Assassinnya Caster.

Assassin (kita sebut saja ungu) tak bergerak dan masih bersiaga dengan nodachinya memang jika dia dikeroyok mungkin dia akan kalah tapi tempat mereka bertarung berpihak padanya area sekitar tangga merupakan area jangkauan pedang panjang tersebut satu-satunya jalan adalah dari udara tapi sekarang ini masternya Caster telah merenggangkan jubannya dan terbang keangkasa jadi dari udara tak akan berhasil.

tetap tidak mau ya, bagaimana jika aku menunjukan barang menarik ini padamu."

Zouken matou mengeluarkan sebuah barang dari lengan bajunnya yang terbuka lebar, tentu saja sebenarnya akan lebih aman jika ia menjaganya dibrangkas dirumahnya, hanya firasatnya hari ini yang mengatakannya untuk membawanya dan yang benar saja itu cukup untuk membuat Caster merasa ragu.

apa kau yakin."

tentu.

Sebuah Aliansi kedua telah terbentuk pada malam itu, dua Assassin yang terpanggil diperang kali ini serta barang yang dibawa Zouken matou, apa yang akan mengejutkan pada perang kali ini hanya tuhan yang akan mengetahuinya.


	3. Days 5

Shiro terbangun dari tidurnya, terasa semua kejadiaan pada malam itu merupakan kebohongan belaka, ia sedikit merenggangkan tubuhnya untuk sedikit melepaskan sedikit rasa kaku yang memenuhi tubuhnya, tapi tunggu ada sesuatu yang janggal dikanannya.

saber sudah berapa lama kau disana."

servant tak membutuhkan tidur Shiro."

Sudah sejak dari gereja Kotomine, Saber berada disisi Shiro saat dia langsung tertidur karena kelelahan sementara dirinya harus menjaga harus menjaga dia agar tak diserang servant lain saat tertidur.

baiklah aku akan buatkan makan."

Shiro berjalan dari kamarnya menuju dapurnya dan mulai memakai memasak setelah memakai efronnya dengan lembut jarinya mulai memotong-motong bahan-bahan yang lainnya, yah jangan ditanya sudah sangat lama dirinya memasak, bahkan mendiang ayahnya masih hidup ia juga yang memegang kunci dapur.

Huaaam pagi ini makan apa."

Tohsaka apa yang kau lakukan disini ?."

Rin entah bagaimana keluar dari salah satu ruangan setelah menggeser pintu tersebut, bisa telihat wajahnya yang setengah tertidur seolah menggambarkan bahwa ia baru terbangun dari mimpinya yang menyenangkan.

bukannya sudah jelas, kita sudah membuat Aliansi jadi agar lebih mudah jika aku tinggal disini."

tapi."

Seseorang mengeser pintu ruang makan tiba-tiba terbuka menampakan seorang dipertengahan usia 27 tahunan berambut pirang, yah dialah Taiga atau bisa dibilang seseorang yang menjaga Shiro setelah kematiaan Kiritsugu.

hey Shiro mak...m kenapa kalian berdua ada disini."

Fuji-nee."

Yah pasti kau akan terkejut jika mendapati keponakanmu yang seharusnya tinggal sendiri kini memiliki 2 gadis yang tinggal bersamanya itu benar-benar mengejutkan bukan yah itulah ekspresi dari Taiga saat ini.

oh jadi begitu rumah Rin sedang hancur menjadi debu dan sekarang dirinya serta sepupunya menumpang dikediaman Shiro."

yah begitulah kenalkan namaku Tohsaka Saber."

Dengan sedikit kepintaran Rin dalam memutar balikan fakta akhirnya Taiga bisa ditundukan dengan mudah oleh mulutnya, sementara saber melakukan skak mad dengan memperkenalkan namanya untuk memastikan kemenenangan gadis berambut hitam ini.

Selama bicara Shiro hanya mencoba yang terbaik ditugasnya sendiri yaitu menyiapkan sarapan pagi untuk semuannya sebelum mulai beraktifitas seperti biasanya, kebetulan sekali pembicaraan mereka selesai setelah dirinya telah selesai memasak.

baiklah kalian bertiga ayo makan sebelum ini semua mendingin."

Shiro meletakan masakannya dimeja makan yang telah digunakan untuk peperangan argumen dan pendapat serta etika, yah apapun itu semuanya sudah selesai dan sekarang saatnya makan dan itu yang utama untuk sekarang.

Fuji-nee kemana Sakura tak biasanya ia tak ikut sarapan dengan kita."

Kutak tahu dia bilang ia juga harus memasak untuk keluargannya sendiri, oleh karena itu bagian Sakura akan jadi milikku."

Yah jika saja bagiaan itu tak dimakan oleh Saber sendirian maka tujuan untuk menghabiskan bagiaan Sakura akan terlaksa tapi yah bukannya dia ada disini.

Shiro memakai tasnya ia melihat Rin dan Saber sudah siap untuk beranhkat, tunggu kenapa Saber ikut itu karena mananya yang sedikit tak bisa membuat dia tak dilihat oleh manusia lain tapi yah sudahlah oleh karena itu hal ini terjadi.

Minggir aku mau berangkat sekolah."

apa kau masih mau memegang teguh idealismemu."

Alasan kenapa ia belum berangkat sekolah karena didepannya, berdiri seorang pria berambut putih, berkulit coklat serta memakai setelan merah, dialah servant Archer milik Rin yang identitas sebenarnya belum diketahui sampai sekarang.

apa maksudmu."

Menjadi pahlawan keadilan, meski impian tersebut hanya diberikan oleh orang lain."

tentu."

Shiro melangkah keluar melewati Archer, ia tak tahu apa yang ingin disampaikan dia kepadanya, tapi satu hal yang pasti apapun yang terjadi dia akan melanjutkan idealismenya menjadi pahlawan keadilan, sepeti yang dimiliki orang itu.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju sekolah, Taiga tak bisa ikut mereka karena dia sendiri ada sebuah urusan penting disekolah jadi ia harus segera berangkat menuju sekolah setelah ia selesai makan, mereka bertiga berjalan sampai...

Ohayou senpai."

Sosok berambut dan beriris ungu muncul dari gang yang tersembumyi yah ialah kyohai yang selalu membantu Shiro dipekerjaan rumahnya Sakura matao, mengetahui itu Rin langsung berjalan lebih cepat mendahului mereka berdua.

senpai kalau boleh tahu siapa dia."

Tohsaka Saber sepupunya Rin."

Sakura membungkuk dan berjalan beriringan dengan rombongan Shiro, yah pagi ini mungkin bagi dirinya merupakan hari yang cukup sibuk bagaimana tidak kakak dan kakeknya akhir-akhir ini selalu saja pulang malam dan sepertinya merahasiakan sesuatunya darinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mereka berempat sampai disekolah dengan cepat entah jurus apa yang dipakai Saber ia telah menghilang dari rombongan Shiro, yah apapun itu sekarang saatnya belajar jadi sesuatu seperti itu lebih baik sementara dilupakan.

sampai jumpa senpai, nanti kita bertemu lagi saat pulang sekolah."

Baiklah Sakura."

Mereka semua mulai menjalani harinya seperti biasa tanpa sadar ada sosok yang merencankan sebuah kekalahan bagi seluruh Master yang berada didalam gedung sekolah itu.

*

Shiro tak bisa berhenti merasa terkejut oleh kehadiran seorang murid baru dikelasnya, ia bukan terkejut karena murid itu mendaftar pada musim gugur tapi apakah usianya memang sudah tepat berada dikelas ini.

kenalkan aku Ilyasviel von eizbern semoga kita bisa berteman baik semuanya."

Sepertinya bukan hanya Shiro sendiri saja yang terkejut dengan eksistensi sosok bernama illya ini, melainkan satu kelas tersebut, para murid berada diantara batasan antara terpukau dengan kemanisan itu serta heran bagaimana gadis ini bisa masuk kesini, tapi tetap saja yang paling terkejut adalah Shiro.

Bagaimana tidak baru tadi malam ia berjumpa dengan gadis ini, dirinya masih ingat saat meterannya yang diperkuat dengan [trace on] hampir membunuh dia, serta kekuatan mengerikan milik Berserker yang masih membengkas dikepalanya.

Bagaimana illya bisa masuk kesini jawabannya, karena ia ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya sekolah tentu dia harus berdebat dengan Sella pelayannya, tapi semua itu bukanlah halangan, lagipula jika dirinya dalam bahaya, maka dengan mantra perintah ia bisa memanggil Berserker segera untuk melindunginya.

baiklah kau mau duduk dimana."

Ucap Taiga pada Ilya muridnya yang baru saja datang tersebut, yah jadi itu alasannya kenapa dia berangkat pagi-pagi sekalu setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, karena mengurusi kedatangan murid barunya.

Gadis kecil itu kini datang dengan seragam khas sekolah tersebut rok coklatnya dengan jelas menutupi kaki putihnya sampai mata kaki, jas putih yang selaras dengan warna kulitnya dan rompi coklat yang melapisi pakaiaan putih tersebut seolah menambahkan stroberry pada kue tar, jari putihnya menunjuk sebuah bangku kosong disamping Shiro.

baiklah jika kau mengalami kesulitan minta bantuanlah pada Shiro."

baiklah Taiga sensei."

Ilya berjalan melewati bangku-bangku yang menuju bangku kosong, ia dengan percaya diri melewati para murid yang melihatnya dengan tatapan heran bercampur terpukau, setelah dirinya mencapai tempat tersebut ia mulai duduk dibangkunya.

tolong bantu aku untuk kedepannya Onii-chan."

Shiro hanya bisa mengangguk mengiyakan kata-kata gadis kecil tersebut, jujur saja ia sedikit terpukau dengan gadis berambut putih ini alasannya memanggil Onii-chan dan yang lainnya merupakan salah satu misteri yang ingin diketahui dirinya.

Jam istirahat berbunyi Rin,Saber,Shiro serta Ilya berkumpul diatas atap, entah bagaimana sepertinya Archer tak berada disini karena sesuatu hal, tapi apapun itu yang terpenting sekarang bukan itu melainkan rencana apa yang direncanakan oleh gadis kecil berambut putih ini.

sekarang jelaskan apa alasanmu masuk kesekolah ini."

jahat sekali kau Rin aku hanya menginginkan bagaimana rasanya sekolah."

apa hanya itu."

ya tentu saja."

Ya Ilya masuk kesekolah bukan sebagai Master melainkan sebagai murid biasa, dari kecil dia tak pernah pergi kesekolah, apa yang ia pelajari ia dapatkan dari buku-buku yang terdapat pada kediaman Eizbern.

Apa salah jika ia ingin seperti Shiro dan lainnya.

Apa salah jika ia ingin punya teman.

Apa salahnya jika ia ingin hidup sebagai manusia bukan sebagai homunculus.

Shiro nampak mengetahui, bahwa niat Ilya benar-benar hanya untuk mendapatkan pelajaran bukan merencanakan sesuatu yang berbahaya seperti, menghancurkan seluruh gedung sekolah bersama seluruh master yang ada.

Saber sendiri sepertinya pernah melihat gadis, ia mengingatkan pada seorang gadis dengan perawakan yang sama hanya saja, Ilya lebih muda dan enerjik dibanding dengan perempuaan yang ada dipikirannya.

ya jika itu benar harusnya kau memulai dari SMP sesuai dengan umurmu."

umurku sudah 18 tahun jadi wajar saja jika aku masuk SMA."

Seketika Rin dan Shiro terkejut, 18 tahun bukannya itu usia yang lebih tua dari Shiro yang berusia 17 tahun, bukan hanya masalah itu tubuh gadis seperti gadis berusia 10 sampai 13 tahun dibanding dengan 17 tahun.

kau tak bohongkan."

Hanya rubah licik yang mencoba berbohong."

Bukannya Shiro tak pantas dipanggil Onii-chan, bukannya ia seharusnya memanggil Ilya sebagai Onee-san dan bukan malah sebaliknya, tapi yah apa boleh buat awalnya bukannya mereka tak tahu umur masing-masing.

Setelah puas dengan jawaban tersebut Rin melangkah pergi menuju pintu keluar, diikuti dengan Shiro sementara Saber masih menatap Ilya dengan tatapan yang menyipit, mencoba mengingat sosok yang sama dengan gadis ini.

Onii-chan apa Ayahmu pernah menyeritakan tentang keluargannya ?."

dia tak pernah bercerita tentang keluarganya sekalipun, memangnya kenapa Ilya ?."

Dilihat sosok itu mulai menjauh Ilya berdiri menatap langit sebongkah air mata mulai turun dari pelipis matanya, tak tinggal diam Saber memberi sebuah gadis itu sapu tangan, yah bagaimanapun juga dia adalab seorang kesatria jadi membiarkan gadis kecil menangis merupakan sebuah penghinaan bagi kesatria seperti dirinya.

Terima kasih Saber "

Ilya tak menyadari sebuah lingkaran sihir kecil yang tergambar dibeberapa meter dikaki mereka, lingkaran sihir yang bersinar merah lalu dengan cepat membentuk sebuah kuba merah yang mengurung seluruh sekolah ini.

Saber langsung bersiaga dan merubah baju putih serta rok birunya menjadi sebuah zirah kesatria dengan pedang tak terlihat miliknya, ia mengarahkan pedang itu pada gadis didepannya itu sambil menanyakan pertanyaan.

kenapa kau melakukan ini ?."

Aku tak melakukan apapun Saber."

Saber menurunkan pedangnya, bukannya ia percaya dengan kata-kata Ilya melainkan, selama bertempuran dulu ia sering sekali membaca ekspresi musuhnya dari wajahnya dan sekarang dia tak menunjukan kata-kata kebohongan.

Ilya sendiri ingin memanggil Berserker namun, sayangnya tubuhnya yang besar tak akan bisa bertarung diruang sempit seperti lorong ataupun kelas, jadi akan lebih baik jika ia tak bergerak gegabah terlebih dahulu.

Ilya apa yang kau lakukan."

Rin dan Shiro kembali ketempat Ilya dan Saber berdiri setelah menyakinkan dengan jawaban yang sama dengan penguatan dari Saber, Ilya dapat membungkam mulut Rin yang seolah terus menyalahkan dirinya atas bidang batas yang terbentuk disini.

kalau bukan Ilya lalu siapa ?."

Shiro menanyakan hal yang wajar, jelas sekali yang melakukan hal ini adalah servant tapi siapa dia tak dapat menemukan jawabannya dikepalanya itu, namun ponselnya berdering dengan cepat ia mengangkatnya dan alangkah terkejutnya dengan suara yang menetelephonenya.

[Emiya tak kusangka kau juga seorang master tak kusangka aku akan menghabisi 4 master sekaligus dihari ini]

Shinjii apa yang kau lakukan."

Shinjii matou kakak Sakura yang menyebabkan Shiro harus membersihkan tempat club memanah sampai malam hari, dan hampir mati karena tombak Lancer yah itu sudah lama tapi tak disangka pemuda ini juga seorang master.

Shiro menampakan ekspresi marah pada telephonenya, ia jelas marah bukan karena kejadiaan waktu itu melainkan atas perbuatannya saat ini dimana semua orang sedang dihisap mananya oleh servant dia entah class apa yang sampai bisa membuat bidang batas seperti ini.

[Selamat siang Emiya, kau tahu tidak mana dari seluruh orang disekolah ini sedang dihisap oleh servantku Rider]

Apa maumu Shinjii.?"

[Tidak aku hanya mau kau datang didepan kelas 2-E jika tidak]

[Senpai jangan mengikuti perintah Nii-chan]

lepaskan dia Shinjii."

[Kau tahukan Emiya...]

Sepertinya selain mengunakan seluruh warga sekolah sebagai tawanan sepertinya Shinji juga mengunakan adiknya sendiri yang merupakan orang dekat Shiro sebagai sandrannya juga, bukannya tindakan pengecut benarkan.

Shiro hanya bisa mengigit bibirnya kuat-kuat sambil menutup handphonenya bukan hanya karena Sakura, dulu dirinya pernah berjanji untuk menjadi pahlawan keadilan oleh karena itu ia tak bisa membiarkan seluruh orang yang ada disekolah ini mati karena kehabisan Mana.

Ia tertawa seperti orang gila sambil mengalungkan sebuah belati dileher adiknya sediri, Shinjii matou menunggu sosok yanh akan menjadi bulan-bulanan servantnya Rider.

tunggu Shiro jangan gegabah, bisa gawat jika nyawa Sakura terambil juga."

Ia ingin segera lari, namun apa yang dikatakan Rin benar jika ia salah tindakan dan penangganannya, kepala Sakura bisa terlepas dari badannyakan.

lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan Rin ?."

kalau itu lebih baik Onii-chan kesana segera, lagi pula mau bagaimanapun Rider tak akan membunuh adik kelasmu itu."

Sementara Ilya hanya berdiri menatap bidang batas tersebut, sambil bermain dengan bidak sihir berbentuk burung putih ditangannya, sepertinya ia telah memulai langkah awalnya sendiri.

Mengetahui itu Rin agak curiga bisa saja Ilya cuman berbohong pada mereka, scenario terburuknya adalah saat Shiro sampai disana, ia terbunuh oleh Rider dan Sakura juga ikut mati ditangan saudara angkatnya Shinjii.

Shiro lebih baik kita kesana segera."

apa kau percaya dengan kata-katanya, Saber bisa gawat kalau iblis putih ini sampai berbohong."

baiklah Saber, ayo kita segera pergi."

tunggu."

Sebelum Rin bisa menentang keputusan tersebut Saber dan Shiro sudah berlari meninggalkan dia, bersama dengan Ilya tapi itu tak berlangsung lama saat gadis berambut putih ini juga meninggalkannya, sekarang suka atau tidak dia juga harus mengikuti mereka.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai kelompok Shiro berhadapan dengan Shinjii yang mengalungkan sebuah belatu pada leher Sakura, senyumnya begitu terlihat jahat membuat Shiro dan yang lainnya tak bisa bertindak sama sekali hanya satu orang yang berani berjalan maju kedepan.

hey-hey siswi baru diamlah atau dia akan mati."

coba saja bunuh dia jika bisa ?."

Ucapan Illya membuat semua orang yang masih sadar disana terkejut, ia memunculkan bidak sihir dalam mode Degen, atau pedang yang terbuat dari rambutnya yang bersinar putih, ia terus maju mengarahkan budak sihir itu pada Shinjii.

kau bercandakan Illya ?."

sayangnya tidak Shirou."

senpai."

Shiro melihat Ilya dengan tatapan marah, sepertinya ia benar-benar bodoh mempercayai dia, ia secara diam-diam mengeluarkan meteran yang telah dikuatkan oleh sihir Trace on berantisipasi jika dia tetap terus melanjutkan berjalannya,

Shinjii semakin mendekatkan belatinya keleher Sakura berlahan karena panik ia menempelkan mata pisau tersebut mengetahui 3 buah bidak sihir Illya sudah bersiaga menyerangnya dan saat ia ingin mengorok leher jenjang tersebut, Rider memegang tangannya sampai membuat belati tersebut terjatuh.

Rider lepaskan tanganmu dan habisilah gadis kecil itu."

Yang ditunggu Ilya akhirnya terjadi jelas sekali Shinjii mengenggam buku yang bergambarkan Comand spell, servant membutuhkan Mana untuk bisa dipanggil dan diwujudkan didunia ini, jika dia mengunakan buku sebagai mantra perintah itu artinya ia tak memiliki aliran Mana ditubuhnya lalu siapa yang memanggilnya itu jelas jawabannya.

tidak kubiarkan kau menyakiti masterku."

dia bukan mastermu, dengan mengunakan perintah Rider kuperintahkan kau membunuh gadis kecil tersebut."

Jika dilihat dari aliran Mananya maka milik Sakura lebih besar dari milik Shinjii ini terbukti dengan dirinya yang tak ikut pingsan seperti murid lain dan terbakarnya buku comand spell palsu tersebut jadi bisa disimpulkan Master sebenarnya dari Rider adalah Sakura.

BOOOM

Salah satu bidak sihir Illya yang dalam mode Dalet tersebut meluncur dan membuat lubang pada lantai, kau bisa liat garis luncur senjata tersebut tipis mengenai leher Shinji, jika ia mengeser sedikit saja lintang senjatanya dipastikan akan ada kepala yang terlepas dari badannya hari ini.

Mengetahui dirinya dalam bahaya Shinji segera melarikan diri, memangnya apa yang ia bisa lakukan comand spell palsunya telah hilang, servantnya juga berkhianat ia hanya bisa lari sambil menatap benci pada Illya

bagaimana kau tahu hal ini Ilya."

bagaimana seekor induk rusa dapat cara merawat anaknya, alasannya sederhana karena aku lebih pintar darimu rin."

Dengan sedikit kalimat ejekan Ilya mengejek Rin, tidak salah juga ia mengejeknya apa lagi berkat dialah Sakura bisa selamat, tapi sepertinya mereka punya satu hal yang terlupakan yaitu bidang batas milik Rider masih aktif menyerap mana semua orang yang berada disekolah tersebut.

dengan mantra perintah kuperintahkan Rider menghancurkan bidang batasmu sendiri."

Berlahan kuba sihir merah milik Rider beransur menghilang, yah bukannya Sakura bisa memerintahkan servantnya tanpa mantra perintah saja, mungkin gadis berambut ungu ini mengantisipasi bila dikhawatirkan dia, tak bisa menghilangkan Pelindungnya secara langsung.

Illya berjalan melewati Sakura, dia membungkuk pada dirinya karena sudah menyelamatkan, setelah melewati gadis berambut ungu itu, ia berbalik kearah Shiro lalu mengatakan sebuah kata yang mungkin membuat Shiro sendiri terkejut.

lain kali kita akan bertemu lagi Shiro."

Shiro bahkan belum berterima kasih pada gadis itu tapi keberadaannya sudah menghilang dari pandangannya, seolah membuat pandangan tadi merupakan sebuah tipuaan belaka yang baru dilakukan oleh tukang sulap.

Sakura mendekati Rin dan tersenyum padanya, dia memanjukan tangannya seolah meminta jabat tangan darinya, ia tak melakukan ini tanpa alasan hal ini disebabkan karena sudah lama sekali sejak hari itu, hari dimana kita berpisah.

Rin seolah tahu apa yang diinginkan saudaranya ini, ia menjabat tangannya, matanya seolah menahan air mata yang ingin ia keluarkan dari pelipisnya, sejak kematiaan ayahnya dan kegilaan ibunya dirinya tak punya keluarga kecuali satu, itupun sudah lama mereka tak bertemu.

sudah lama sekali tak bertemu ya Onee-san."

yah aku juga merindukanmu Sakura."

Mereka berdua saling memandangi sambil tersenyum lebar dan menahan rasa tangis yang memenuhi wajah masing-masing, Shiro sebenarnya tak mengerti dengan apa yang ia dengar bagaimana tidak mereka berdua saudara, bukannya marganya berbeda satunya tohsaka dan satunya Sakura.

Butuh cukup lama untuk menjelaskan situasi ini pada Shirou, yang kebingunggan dengan apa yang terjadi, jadi ringkasan akan menjadi seperti ini, Rin dan Sakura adalah awalnya saudara kandung karena keduanya berbakat sihir akhirnya Sakura diadoptsi keluarga matou agar kelak keduanya menjadi penerus keluarga Tohsaka dan Matou.

Mata hari mulai terbenam mewarnai seluruh dataran dengan warna jingga yang indah, keempat sosok itu berjalan dibawah cahaya sore tersebut.

jadi gadis berambut putih ini siapa Senpai ?."

Kata-kata Sakura seolah memecah kesunyiaan yang melanda keempatnya saat berjalan mereka menuju kekediaman Shiro,

Shiro dan Saber membuat pose memegang dagu, karena sebenarnya mereka pernah mendengar atau melihat ciri-ciri yang sesuai dengan deskripsi seperti gadis cilik tersebut tapi dimana ya seolah kenangan tersebut telah terkubur dalam-dalam dimemori paling dalam otaknya.

sepertinya dulu aku pernah mendengar ciri-ciri gadis yang seperti Ilya."

ya kau benar Shiro, aku juga serasa pernah melihatnya."

Keduanya saling mengangguk sementara Rin dan Sakura hanya saling melihat, alasan Rider tak muncul dikarena jumlah Mana dalam tubuh Sakura cukup banyak sehingga hal seperti ini merupakan hal yang mudah.

ngomong-ngomong kalian tak curiga kenapa dia masuk kedalam sekolah kita."

sebenarnya matanya mengatakan kejujuran, dia memang berkeinginan hidup seperti anak seusianya."

hanya dengan itu, aku tak percaya."

Rin berbalik dan berjalan marah setelah mengucapkan kata tersebut, jujur saja dalam dirinya ia tak menyukai gadis bernama Illya tersebut entah bagaimana seperti hubungan antara kucing yang alamiyah membenci Anjing, seperti itu yang mengambarkan hubungan antara dirinya dan dia.

Sementara Sakura, Shiro dan Saber hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah tak dewasa dari Rin, yah mau apapun yang terjadi, tak akan merubah fakta bahwa yang menyelamatkan Sakura adalah Ilya.

 _jujur saja saya cukup terkejut bahwa anda adalah master saya_."

Sakura hanya tersenyun atas telepati dari Rider, yah bagaimana Ilya bisa tahu hal tersebut apapun hal itu, dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya dari tangan kakak tirinya yang hampir mengorok lehernya kemarin.

Malam telah memakan segala bentuk cahaya yang ada dikediaman keluarga Eizbern, kediaman yang bisa kita sebut Istana karena ukurannya yang besar serta terletak ditengah-tengah hutan, bagaimana ini bisa terbentuk itu merupakan sebuah misteri.

tak kusangka anda bisa seceroboh itu pergi kesekolah."

Didalam kamar mandi Ilya yang telah merelekskan diri dimarahi oleh salah satu pelayannya Sella, seperti yang kita tahu, ia hanya ingin seperti anak seumurannya, tapi sepertinya hal tersebut merupakan hal mustahil untuknya.

Dia hanyalah sebuah Homunculus yang disuruh mengikuti perang cawan suci ini sebagai wakil dari keluarga Eizbern, tapi apakah salah selama dia disini setidaknya ia ingin hidup selayaknya gadis remeja yang lainnya.

kau tahu Sella, Leysritt, bahws Kiritsugu tak pernah bercerita tentangku atau ibunda pada Onii-chan."

Kedua pelayan tersebut seketika terdiam, mungkin salah satunya hanya diprogram untuk selalu berekspresi datar tapi untuk Sella yang terdiam merupakan hal yang sangat langka sekali.

Illya tak seharunya kau memanggilnya kakak, karena kau lebih tua darinya."

EH kubarutahu hal itu."

Seketika Ekspresi muram gadis bernama Ilya ini berubah menjadi penasaran, sepertinya Leysritt yang tak ada program sifatnya lebih mudah menarik gadis kecil ini dari jurang kegalauaan dan keputusasaan.


	4. Days 6

Bisa dibilang sekarang Shinji sedang berada digereja Kotomine Kirie, ia sudah tak tahu harus bagaimana atas nasip sial yang menghampirinya, maka keputusan untuk menyerah pada pihak gereja merupakan satu-satunya jalan adalah memohon perlindungan dari pengawas.

jadi kau mau menyerah Anak muda."

ya tentu aku sudah tak memiliki servant, kenapa Rider harus berkhianat dan melidungi Sakura."

Kotomine kirie sendiri hanya tersenyum dengan senyuman khasnya, ia seperti menyimpan sebuah rencana besar untuk kedepannya pada Shinji dan sang cawan suci, hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mengetahui hal.

andai saja aku yang memanggil Rider bukan Sakura, pasti aku bisa memberi pelajaran pada murid baru sialan, ini semua salah sang cawan suci yang tak berpihak padaku."

Senyum Kotomine semakin menjadi bagaimana tidak kebetulan sekali, ia memiliki servantnya yang dulu mengantarkannya kekemenangan siapa lagi kalo bukan Sang Raja Pahlawan Gilgamesh, sepertinya rencananya akan terlaksana jika, pemuda bodoh ini menjadi masternya yang bisa ia kendalikan sesuka hati.

anak muda apa kau masih akan menyerah jika aku memberimu servant lagi."

tentu aku tak menyerah kuingin melihat gadis kecil itu, Sakura ,Emiya dan yang lainnya menderita."

kau sangat beruntung sekali anak muda karena masih ada servant yang tersisa pada perang sebelumnya."

Shinji tersenyum jahat dan mulai tertawa, ia membelai luka gores dilehernya sambil bertekad untuk membuat penyerang membayar dengan hidupnya sendiri atas luka dan rasa malu yang ia rasakan sekarang ini.

Sementara Kotomine sendiri hanya tersenyum, ia sangat senang karena telah mendapat mainan baru yang kelak akan berguna untuk melawan seluruh servant yang ada dan memenangkan perang cawan suci ini.

*

[korban penyerangan sosok misterius menjadi 7 orang]

Berita itu mengema diseluruh ruang makan kediaman Emiya, entah apa yang terjadi, penculikan para pemuda-pemudi dan kemudiaan jasad mereka akan ditemukan beberapa hari kemudiaan dengan kondisi kering seperti Tulang tanpa kulit dan jantung mereka telah hilang.

jadi begitu kenapa kau juga ikut menginap disini Sakura."

habisnya aku tak mungkin meninggalkan Onee-san berdua hanya dengan Senpai."

Lupakan tentang berita tersebut dimeja makan telah ada berdebatan yang sengit antara kedua saudara ini, suara mereka hampir memenuhi seluruh ruangan, bukan lebih tepatnya suara Rin yang terdengar keras sementara Sakura terlihat tenang-tenang saja dan kalem menanggapi seluruh argumen saudaranya itu.

Sementara itu Shiro hampir selesai membuat makan malam untuk hari ini, entahlah apa yang terjadi tapi kemarin malam Sakura juga bergabung dengan aliansi Rin dan dirinya, yah apapun itu hari ini ia jadi kerja ekstra keras karena ada sekitar 6 kepala yang harus diberi makan termasuk dirinya.

baiklah kalian semua berhentilah bertengkar dan mulai sarapan."

Terima kasih Shiro."

Dengan cepat Saber mulai mengambil sumpit dan memakan hidangan yang ada didepannya ini dengan lahap, disusul dengan Taiga yang mulai beringas seperti macan yang menerkam mangsanya, sementara disisi lain Rin dan Sakura hanya makan seperti orang normal biasanya, dan tak lupa Rider yang makan dengan penuh ketenangan.

Shiro juga ikut duduk dan mulai memakan hidangannya dengan tenang, jujur saja rumah ini mulai berlahan mulai terlihat ramai atas datangnya orang yang terus menginap dikediamannya diawali oleh Rin, lalu Sakura dan Rider, berlahan kesediriaanya mulai terisi.

lalu apa keluargamu tak khawatir Sakura."

tak usah khawatir Senpai, beberapa hari ini kakek tak pernah pulang kerumah dan aku takut jika nii-chan melakukan sesuatu padaku."

Kakek Sakura, akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang entah apa yang ia kerjakan diluar, yang jelas itu cukup membuat ia khawatir karena umurnya yang renta tersebut, tapi setiap kali bertemu ia masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Shiro sedikit mengerti atas ketakutan Sakura, Shinji pasti sedikit marah atas pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Rider, apapun itu lebih baik memang ia menginap disini, ini juga akan menyakinkan Taiga bahwa dirinya tak melakukan hal buruk pada Saber dan Rin.

ngomong-ngomong kalau kuboleh tahu roh pahlawan apa Archer milikmu Rin."

Kutak tahu katannya dirinya melupakan jadi dirinya."

Yah Shiro bertanya bukan kenapa-napa sebabnya ia tak tahu roh pahlawan dengan ciri-ciri seperti Archer, yah ia tahu identitas Saber disebabkan oleh pedang emas yang menjanjikan kemenangan Excalibur.

Entah bagaimana Archer melupakan tentang asal usulnya sendiri, tapi dari gelagat Archer yanh dapat mengeluarkan jurusnya tanpa terhalang sesuatu saat melawan Lancer, melupakan hal yang aneh mengingat ia kehilangan ingatan.

baiklah aku pergi dulu ada kencan penting yang harus ikuti."

Taiga setelah menyelesaikan makannya ia segera berdiri dan berlari, sepertinya dia memiliki janji kencan dengan seorang pria, semoga kencan itu lancar dan dapat membuat bibi yang sering dipanggil Fuji-nee segera melepas kelajanggannya menyedihkan ini.

Sekarang hanya ada 2 gadis, 2 servant perempuan dan seorang pemuda, mungkin bagi para pembaca kalian seolah tokoh utama kita memiliki haremnya sendiri, dan mulai melakukan ritual seperti yang dilakukan si rambut legend.

baiklah aku akan mencuci piring dulu, setelah itu aku akan menyiapkan futon untuk kalian berempat."

PYAAAR

tiba-tiba bukan karena ia kelelahan atau apa Emiya shiro tak sadarkan diri entah dari mana sekelebat bayangan hitam muncul dan menculik pria berambut merah itu lalu membawanya keluar, karena sangking cepat Saber dan Rider belum sempat bergerak satu inci-pun.

Tak sampai disitu saja saat Saber membuka pintu gesernya untuk menyelamatkan Shiro, sekelompok manusia dengan pakaiaan hitam bertopeng tengkorak muncul dihalaman kediaman Emiya, seperti ninja yang tak dapat terdekteksi kedatangannya.

jangan-jangan ini Assassin."

Yah dialah Assassin hitam dengan identitas Hassan i sabbah, pakaiaan Saber dan Rider seketika berubah menjadi armor perang, bersiap untuk menghadapi musuh yang berada didepannya dengan pedang yang tak terlihat dan pedang pendek berantai.

Sementara Assassin hitam membiarkan anak buahnya menahan Saber dan juga Rider sementara ia bisa lari dari sana dengan mudahnya, benar-benar rencana yang biasa namun efektif untuk menahan kedua servant tersebut.

Rin aku akan mengejar sibodoh terserbut."

baik hati-hatilah Archer."

Dengan telepetinya Archer memberitahu Rin, atas tindakannya mengejar pemimpin para Assassin hitam ini, dari sudut manapun memang satu-satunya yang mungkin mengejar adalah dirinya karena cuman dia servant yang tak ada dirumah tersebut.

Saber memandang lurus kedepan sambil bersiap mengayunkan pedangnya menuju sekelompok orang-orang bertopeng tersebut dan setelah ia terlihat berlari, ia mulai menunjukan kemampuannya sebagai servant class Saber.

*

Kuil Ryuudou Shiro membuka matanya terlihat jalan menuju terbuat dari paving, dia tak mengingat apa yang terjadi, awalnya yang ia ingat adalah dirinya sedang membawa piring menuju tempat cucian.

Baiklah master Saber apa yang akan kulakukan padamu."

Sosok itu terbang diudara dengan jubahnya seolah mengejek Shiro yang melihatnya, yah jelas sekali bahwa wanita tersebut adalah Caster, servant yang dikhususkan dalam serangan sihir atau dalam bahasa lain kelas penyihir.

Shiro bersiaga dengan meterannya yang diperkuat dengan sihir [Trace on] miliknya kepada Caster, tindakan sia-sia sihir penguatan seperti itu bisa melawan master dalam bidang kesihiran atau sang Servant tersebut, tapi setidaknya jika ingin mati ia ingin meninggalkan kedunia dengan perlawanan meski itu percuma.

percuma saja dasar penyihir kelas tiri kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

Mengetahui perlawanan sia-sia Shirou, Caster mengeluarkan lingkaran-lingkaran sihir yang siap meluncurkan serangannya, dan tanpa diberi aba-aba rangkaiaan pilar-pilar cahaya mulai meluncur kearah lawannya tersebut.

Namun sebuah pedang besar telah diayunkan memotong rangkaiaan pilar cahaya yang melesat tersebut, sosok bertubuh besar dengan rambut panjang dengan seorang gadis kecil berambut putih dan bermata merah dipundaknya ialah sang Berserker dan Masternya.

bagaimanapun aku dan Berserker yang membunuh Shiro."

Illya."

Caster terkejut dengan kemunculan Berserker yang dengan ekspresi garangnya menatapnya, dengan gencar ia mulai meluncurkan beberapa peluru cahaya yang mulai menyerang tubuhnya, namun serangan tersebut tak berefek apapun pada dirinya.

Berserker menangkapi itu tanpa bergerak seincipun dan setelah rentetan serangan itu berakhir, ia menurunkan master kecilnya tersebut lalu dengan sekala lompatan ia sudah mencapai Caster yang berada diudara dan dengan pasti dirinya mulai mengayunkan pedang besarnya.

Caster dengan putus asa membuat lingkaran sihir pelindung untuk menahan ayunan pedang tersebut, tapi sepertinya itu percuma saja terbukti dengan sekali hantam, pelindung terdorong menabrak tubuh Caster dengan telak.

baik Berserker habisi dia."

Berserker bersiap mengayunkan sisi mata pedang besarnya kearah Caster yang terbaring ditanah, namun sialnya, saat pedang tersebut hampir menyentuh tubuhnya tiba-tiba tubuhnya diambil oleh sosok bertopeng hitam lalu membawanya lari.

Illya berjalan kearah Berserker dan berbalik badan menghadap Shirou, ia ingat kembali tentang perintah dari keluarga Eizbern membunuh Kiritsugu dan anak yang dipungutnya tak lain adalah Shirou sendiri.

sekarang giliranmu Shirou aku harus membunuhmu demi tujuan yang diberikan padaku."

Berserker dengan cepat berlari kearah Shirou mengayunkan pedang Nine livesnya dan bersiap untuk membelah 2 tubuh pemuda berambut merah tersebut.

[Rho aias]

Archer telah muncul didepan Shirou dan mengeluarkan sebuah pelindung tujuh lapis berbentuk bunga dengan lima kelopak berwarna ungu cerah, perisai itu menahan pedang besar Berserker dengan tenaga maksimal.

Meski serangan Berserker berhasil ditangkis dengan pelindung tersebut, tapi itu terbukti efektif untuk menghancurkan satu lapis Rho Aias milik Archer, mengetahui serangannya masih efektif ia kembali mengayunkan pedangnya lagi, lapisan kedua, ketiga, keempat, kelima, keenam.

Ayunan tersebut begitu cepat dan kuat sampai menghancurkan Enam lapisan dengan waktu yang dibilang singkat, mengetahui benteng pertahannya tak mumpuni menahan serangan brutal dari Berserker ia segera mengendong Shiro lalu melompat menjauh sebelum pelindung terakhir hancur.

turunkan aku baka."

Sialan kau yang bodoh."

Archer sempat terlibat perdebatan kecil dengan Shiro, namun ia kembali fokus dan mengeluarkan 2 pedang Kanshou dan Bakuya, 2 pedang berwarna hitam dan putih, bersiap untuk menyerang Berserker yang ada didepannya.

Seketika kedua servant ini berlari dan saling menghantamkan pedangnya.

*

Tangga kuil Ryuudou tengah berdiri 2 class Assassin menghadang Saber dan Rider untuk melanjutkan berjalanan mereka untuk mengambil Emiya Shirou, Rin dan Sakura seolah tak percaya akan ada 2 servant class Assassin yang menghadang mereka.

2 class Assassin mana mungkin ini terjadi."

Kedua Servant itu seolah tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan mereka, Assassin ungu bersiap dengan kuda-kuda untuk menahan Saber, dan Assassin hitam akan menahan Rider.

baiklah saber sepertinya aku yang akan melawanmu."

Ucap Assassin ungu dengan penuh wibawa sambil memegang pedang nodachi miliknya, kepada Saber, dia merupakan sosok yang menjujung tinggi kesatria layaknya seorang samurai yang menantang lawannya untuk berduel.

Saber menanggapi tantanggan Assassin ungu, dalam beberapa detik berikut Suara dua pedang terdengar, pedang tak terlihat miliknya beradu dengan nodachi (pedang panjang) milik lawannya, Raja Arthur melawan Kojirou sakaki siapa yang akan menang belum ada yang tahu akan hal itu.

Mengetahui kedua servant itu Assassin hitam dengan belatinya mulai menerjang Rider, mencoba mengakhirinya dalam sekali serang, tapi tentu tak semudah itu dengan pedang pendek berantai miliknya ia menagkis serangan tersebut.

Dengan cepat Rider mengeluarkan pedang pendek keduanya, berniat untuk melukai Assassin hitam yang masih berada diudara dengan menusukkannya, tapi dengan mudah dia menghindar dengan melakukan gerakan Akrobatik memutar seluruh tubuhnya dengan momentum dibelatinya yang beradu dengan pedang pendek pertama milik Rider.

Sementara itu disisi lain setelah kedua pedang tersebut beradu, mereka melompat menjauh dan masih dengan posisi siaga keduanya saling menatap.

kau lawan yang hebat sekali, Assassin yang berwarna ungu."

Kau hebat juga, wahai burung pipit kecil."

Serangan ketiga dimulai dari Assassin ungu, ia mengunakan beban yang lebih besar pada mata pedangnya dan mengayunkannya dengan kedua tangannya membentuk tebasan garis miring dimulai dari bawah, menangapi hal tersebut, Saber melompat kebelakang untuk menghindari serangan tersebut

Namun, hal tersebut yang ditunggu oleh Assassin ungu, ia dengan cepat memasang kuda-kudanya dan juga memposisikan pedang nodachi miliknya, untuk mengeluarkan jurus andalannya, ia berjalan beberapa langkah pada Saber yang telah memposisikan pedangnya untuk menagkis seranganya, tiga buah tebasan dari atas, kebawah lalu kembali keatas, telah dilakukan olehnya dalam waktu sekitar 1 detik.

[Tsubame gaeshi]

Mengetahui itu Saber tak berkutik ia hanya bisa menahan salah satu tebasan dengan pedanngnya namun, kedua sisanya berhasil melukai pinggang dan juga bahunya, menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam ditempat tersebut, kembali Assassin ungu menjauh dan bersiaga dengan pedangnya lagi

Itulah teknik yang diciptakan Kojiro sakaki yang membuat dirinya ditakuti dimasanya, sebuah jurus yang terinspirasi, dari burung walet yang menukik.

Saber."

Rin agak panik saat serangan Assassin ungu berhasil menembus pertahanan miliknya, dengan hanya mengunakan sebuah pedang nodachi biasanya, benar-benar teknik yang sangat berbahaya dengan jangkauan serangan jarak dekat atau menengah.

Sementara disisi lain mengetahui rekannya terluka, Rider mengeluarkan sebuah tunggangan yang membuatnya berada diclass Rider, sebuah kuda berwarna putih dengan sepasang sayap berwarna sama dengan tubuhnya melayang diudara dengan sang servant yang menungganginya.

Konon setelah Perseus membunuh Medusa dengan memenggalnya, dari tubuh makhluk itu keluar dua buah makhluk mitologi dan salah satunya adalah sang pegasus yang tengah ditunggangi oleh dirinya ini kuda yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

kalau begitu apa kau bisa menahan serangan ini Assassin ungu."

Dengan pedang panjangnya (Nodachi) ia bersiaga, entah bagaimana rekan sesama Assassinnya sudah menghilang dari tangga kuil Ryuudou, dengan tatapan serius Sakura menatap Rider, yah prioritas mereka sekarang adalah membebaskan Shirou dari tahanan Caster.

*

beberapa menit yang lalu.

Archer dengan dua buah pedang pendek berbeda warna itu terus menyerang Berserker yang serangannya begitu penuh kegilaan, kebrutalan,dan kekuatan namun, dibalik itu semua ia begitu lincah dan terorganisir serangan.

[Trace on]

Kembali sekali lagi Heracles mengayunkan pedang besarnya kearah Archer namun, menanggapi hal tersebut dengan sihir proyeksinya ia menciptakan sebuah pedang besar disampingnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut, tapi dengan cepat Heracles mengunakan salah satu kakinya untuk menendang tubuh Archer hingga terpental.

kenapa-kenapa Ayah lebih memilihmu dari padaku."

Illya berteriak kepada Shirou tentang perasaannya, dirinya menangis dalam hatinya ia sudah lama sekali menahan perasaan ini, ia ingin menyelesaikan tujuan hidup yang membuatnya mirip manusia pemberiaan ibundanya yang telah meninggal.

Shirou tak mengerti dengan kata-kata Illya, ia melihat gadis kecil itu menangis, kenapa tangannya sendiri seperti bergerak ingin memeluk gadis ini yang merupakan sosok yang ingin membunuhnya sekarang.

Pandangan Archer berubah menjadi sedih ia merubah Kanshou dan Bakuya miliknya, menjadi sebuah pedang yang lebih tajam dan berubah bentuk seperti sebuah sayap berwarna putih dan hitam, inilah bentuk kedua dari senjata yang sering digunakan Archer ini Kanshou dan Bakuya overedge.

kenapa hidupmu bahagia, mendapatkan cinta ayah, hidup dengan banyak teman dan sahabat."

Archer berlari menembaskan pedang berwarna putih dari samping, Berserker menahan serangan tersebut dengan pedang besar miliknya namun, tak sampai disitu serangan tersebut dia masih memegang sebilah pedang hitam lagi ditangan sisi lainnya dengan segera ia menebaskan pedang tersebut kekepala lawannya.

Tapi Berserker dengan cepat mengunakan tangannya untuk melindungi lehernya, sehingga serangan itu melukai tangannya bukan kepalanya, ia segera mundur satu langkah lalu menghantamkan dari atas pedang Nine livesnya tersebut.

Dengan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya diatas kepalanya, ia menahan serangan serangan kuat tersebut, tapi seperti dirinya serangan tak sampai disitu sebuah bokem mentah mendarat dimuka Archer, tapi ia tak bergeser kebelakang kebalikan serangannya mulai agak cepat.

kau tubuh dengan kasih sayang ayah, tapi kenapa aku harus menderita menyelimuti diriku dengan selimut dingin, hidup sendirian tumbuh besar tanpa rasa sayang."

Illya masih menagis berteriak kepada Shirou tentang cucuran perasaanya, ia bukanlah seorang manusia hanyalah Homunculus dengan sistem yang diciptakan keluarga Eizbern penanaman sihir pada sperma dengan perantara, sperma Kiritsugu dan juga rahim Irisviel, meski ia hanya hadir karena dibuat tetap saja, ia tetaplah anak dari mereka berdua.

ha.!!!!!!!."

Gerakan Archer semakin cepat tak ada mata pedang Kanshou dan Bakuya dalam mode overedge, yang tak mengores tubuh Berserker setiap serangan begitu emosional seolah Archer sedikit kerasukan setan menjadi seperti Berserker.

Ia melompat sampai berada didepan Shirou yang seolah binggung dengan kata-kata Illya, sebuah kalimat ingin diucapkan dari bibirnya mengutuk pemuda berambut merah ini dengan segala umpatan yang ada.

Sebuah busur berwarna hitam muncul ditangannya dan sebuah pedang spiral muncul ditangannya, dia meletakan senjata tersebut ditali busurnya dan menariknya mencoba memanah Berserker dengan senjata tiruan tersebut.

[Caladbolg]

Sebuah air mata terjatuh kewajah Shirou, ia tak tahu air mata siapa itu, apakah itu dari Illya yang masih menangis menatap matannya, entah bagaimana secerpih ingatan tersebut kembali terulang saat dirinya sedang memandang langit bersama ayahnya.

Pedang Spiral itu meluncur menimbulkan sebuah garis merah yang menembus dadanya sampai terdapat lubang besar menganga diuluhatinya, tapi itu tak berlangsung lama tubuh Berseker kembali beregenerasi.

Heracles diceritakan telah melalui 12 tugas yang diberikan Antikira, untuk menebus dosanya karena membunuh anaknya sendiri akibat kegilaan yang diberikan Hera, konon 12 tugas itu menjadi nyawa tambahan bagi sosok yang berdiri dipuncak mitologi yunani ini.

baiklah Berserker kita mundur."

Illya memutuskan kembali bukan karena sesuatu ejekan, melainkan melihat sosok yang mengendarai pegasus diudara, ia tahu bahwa aliansi milik Shirou sudah dekat, mau berapapun nyawanya, ia tak yakin cukup untuk menghadapi 3 servant dan kemungkinan terburuk, ia harus menghadapi 5 servant jika Assassin (ungu) dan Caster ikut menyerangnya, karena Berserker merupakan servant terkuat diperang kali ini.

kita akan bertarung lagi, ayo pastikan dipertarungan terakhir kita, tak akan ada paradoks yang menghalangi kita untuk saling bunuh."

Dengan senyum kecilnya, diwajahnya yang lebam gadis itu digendong Berserker dipundaknya, dan dalam interval berikutnya ia telah hilang karena servantnya telah melompat menjauh, ia tak tahu alasan apa kenapa ia sampai mengungkapkan perasaan itu.

Apa karena kata-kata Shirou saat diatas atap sekolahan tersebut, bahwa Kiritsugu tak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya ataupun ibundanya, pada awalnya dirinya datang kesini selain memenangkan cawan suci, melaksanakan tujuan hidupnya yang diberikan ibundanya padanya, ia ingin memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan sosok hitam (ibundanya) itu benar bahwa Kiritsugu telah melupakan dia.

Tentu, mendengar jawaban tersebut awalnya ia berusaha tetap tegar, tapi berlahan hatinya terus berlahan hancur karena tak dapat menerima kenyataan pahit ini bahwa, Kiritsugu telah melupakannya, bahkan Leysrit dan Sella tak dapat menghiburnya.

apa kau masih mau meneruskan idealisme semumu itu."

Tentu."

apa kau akan meneruskannya walau diakhir kau akan kehilangan segalanya, Cinta, pertemanan,hidupmu atau mungkin kau juga akan kehilangan idealisme tersebut."

Archer mencengkarm kuat Busur hitamnya, ia telah melalui sebuah jalan yang lebih panjang dari pemuda ini, ia telah melihat segala kebusukan yang pernah ada didunia ini, Hingga menjadi sosok pahlawan yang diimpikannya.

tentu."

Shirou berbalik dan berjalan menjauh dari Archer, ia seolah tahu apa yang dikatakannya, seolah sudah melihat masa depan, seperti apa akibat memikul idealisme pinjaman tersebut, sebuah idealisme tentang menyelamatkan semua orang dan menjadi pahlawan.

sudah cukup, aku sudah muak denganmu, kau tak sadar atas neraka yang akan kaulihat, orang dengan idealisme pinjaman sepertimu lebih baik mati saja."

Busur hitam kembali menjadi partikel cahaya, lalu munculnya pedang pendek berwarna, dengan pasti Archer menebaskan pedang tersebut kepunggung Shirou, pengecut tentu, dalam sebuah perang tak akan ada kata pengecut sampai kapanpun.

Dengan tertatih-tatih berlari menjauh dari Archer, entah apa yang dipikirkan servant ini dengan menyerang anggota aliansinya, hanya dirinya yang bisa menjawabnya.

kau tak melihat gadis kecil itu, apa kau sadar nasibmu akan sama sepertinya yang diberi tujuan hidup dan idealisme dari orang lain."

aku tak akan sepertinya, Kiritsugu tak menanamkan ajaran untuk membunuh seperti gadis ini."

Idealisme itu akan kau sadari, lebih menyeramkan dari yang apa yang ada dibenakmu, kau tidak hanya akan melukai dirimu tapi juga orang yang menyayangimu, kau dengar !!!!!."

Archer menendang Shirou, saat pemuda itu tepat berada diujung tangga menuju kuil Ryuudou, ia terjatuh, berguling beberapa anak tangga lalu berhasil ditahan oleh Saber, sementara Rider masih menghadapi Assassin Ungu.

Sebuah tali emas dan pedal emas terpasang dipegasus Rider, setelah tali itu terpasang sang pegasus menjadi lebih ganas, dengan tunggangnya itu ia melesat keudara bersiap untuk menghantam Assassin ungu dengan satu jurus spesialnya.

[Bellerophon]

Rider jangan."

Ucapan Sakura mengema tapi itu percuma, Rider sudah terlanjur meluncur, melupakan satu hal yang sangat fatal, Nodachi dibuat untuk membunuh penunggang kuda itu, itu sebabnya pedang tersebut dibuat panjang, dan sialnya lagi yang tengah dihadapinya adalah master dalam mengunakan jenis pedang tersebut.

Meski Rider meluncur dengan cepat, tapi dengan mudah Assassin ungu menghindarinya dan menebaskan pedang Nodachi miliknya kearah lawannya, beruntung sayap dari pegasus itu meminimalis serangan yang dilakukan Assassin pada Rider, sehingga tubuhnya hanya terluka dipinggang tak sampai membelahnya menjadi 2.

Pegasus yang telah kehilangan satu sayap mendarat dengan tak seimbang dan terjatuh ketanah dengan keras, untuk Rider sempat melompat sebelum ia ikut jatuh bersama tunggangannya yang menyebabkan dirinya terluka lebib parah lagi.

apa yang kau lakukan, Archer pada Shirou."

lupakan Rin aku sudah muak dengan Idealisme anak ini "

tapi tetap saja kita sedang beraliansi dengannya."

Assassin entah bagaimana berhenti menyerang melawan Rider dan juga Saber, sebaliknya ia malah berdiri didepan mereka sambil berhadapan dengan Archer, dengan senyum lebarnya ia mulai berbicara pada Saber dan Rider.

kalian pergilah sekarang, akan menodai jiwa samuraiku jika melawan burung yang terluka "

terima kasih Assassin ungu."

Saber mengendong Shiro, sementara Rider ia menggunakan kudanya yang terluka untuk membawa lari Sakura dan Rin, mau bagaimana lagi sepertinya ada yang membuat Archer semakin membencinya, mereka sering berdebatan tentang idealisme itu, tapi tetap saja tak terduga bahwa mereka akan bertengkar seperti ini.

apa kau akan menghalangiku Samurai."

tergantung apa kau masih mau mengejar para burung pipit itu."

Mereka berdua saling berlari mendekat, Archer mengunakan Kanshou dan Bakuya miliknya untuk mencoba menebas Assassin ungu dari atas kedua pedang tersebut, tapi dia menahan serangan tersebut dengan mengunakan Nodachi miliknya.

Shirou menatap sayu Archer melihat ketiga pedang itu saling beradu, andai saya ia memiliki pedang seperti itu, pasti ia tak akan jadi seperti ini, dirinya sungguh lemah mungkin benar yang dikatakan Archer, tapi tetap saja ia tak mau menerima kenyataan tersebut, ia akan jadi orang yang menyalahkan kata-katanya.

 **Catatan penulis.** \--

halo mina-san disini sang penulis kita yang kurang terkenal, gak kerasa udah hari ke-6 aja, jangan lupa comment yah


	5. Days 7

Caster mengingat kejadiaan itu saat Berrserker memukulnya perisai pelindungnya, dan membuat dirinya tak berdaya atas kekuatan besar tersebut, sial dirinya harusnya tak membersihkan dosa dari Heracles sewaktu hidup.

Tak disangka kesialannya akan datang pada Roh pahlawan, yang pernah ia tolong, berikutnya siapa yang akan mengkhianatinya ?, Atalanta atau mungkin servantnya sendiri Assassin Ungu, akan sangat buruk semua pengkhianatan masih mengikutinya bahkan setelah ajang menjemputnya.

Sudahlah jangan terlalu marah seperti itu, setidaknya kita sudah menemukan wadahnya Caster."

Sosok tua berdiri didepan Caster dengan bantuaan tongkat jalannya, seperti dikatakannya setidaknya tujuan mereka terpenuhi untuk mencari Wadah cawan suci, yang jadi masalah sekaramg bagaimana cara mengalahkan, legenda yang paling agung dimitologi Yunani Heracles.

akan lebih baik, jika kita menambah Aliansi."

sepertinya itu ide yang bagus Master."

Apa yang dikatakan Souichiro memang benar, dulu semasa masih menjadi Pembunuh Bayaran tak jarang ia harus melawan target yang lebih kuat darinya, saat itu bantuaan dari teman memang sangat menguntungkan.

Zouken sendiri perpikir itu merupakan ide yang sangat bagus, tapi satu pertanyaan yang pasti, memangnya siapa lagi yang mau beraliansi dengan kelompok dengan 2 assassin, dan memiliki suatu tujuan tersembunyi.

jadi menurutmu, siapa yang pantas untuk memperkuat kelompok kita "

kalau kuboleh memilih, maka aku akan menjawab Saber."

Jawab Caster pada Zouken, jika kau tanya bagaimana caranya, maka jawabannya adalah Noble phatasma miliknya [Rule breaker, sebuah belati dengan mata yang berbentuk zig zag sebuah belati yang melanggar semua peraturan.

Konon Madea telah melanggar ketentuaan yang ada untuk membantu Jason, orang yang dicintainya dalam menjalankan tugas dari dewi Hera demi mengambil bulu domba emas, seperti Saat dia memerintahkan membajak sawah dengan lembu berapi, Madea memberikannya sebuah salep yang membuat Jason tahan terhadap api, dan masih banyak lagi cerita tentang ketentuaan yang dilanggar olehnya.

bagaimana caramu, memancingnya agar masuk keperangkapmu."

suatu hari nanti,mereka akan menemukanku sebagai Master."

Mendengar kata-kata Souichiro, Zouken dan Caster seolah mengerti apa yang dia maksudkan, didalam kegelapan Kuil Ryuudou, senyum kengeriaan dari 2 sosok tersebut dapat membuat siapapun merinding.

hah hal aneh yang terjadi dikuil Ryuudou."

kumohon Issei beritahu aku, besok aku akan membuatkanmu bekal makan siang."

Shirou bertanya pada teman baiknya yaitu Issei, ketua Osis disekolahnya sekaligus teman baiknya, ia sering membantu pemuda ini, seperti memperbaiki pemanas ruangan dan lain-lainnya, sehingga bagi Anggota Osis lainnya Shirou merupakan sosok yang wajar sekali datang kesini untuk berbincang dengan ketua mereka.

Issei memegang dagunya, jujur saja ia tak terlalu membutuhkan bekal makan siang dari Shirou, jika kita mengambil dari sudut pandang lain bukannya menyeramkan, jika dia sampai membuatkan Bekal itu malah terkesan seperti BL (Boys Love), tapi menginggat bahwa temannya ini sering membantu dirinya, apa salahnya memberi sedikit informasi yang tentu ia tak tahu untuk apa.

aku tak tahu apa ini peristiwa aneh atau tidak, kau tahu guru sejarah dunia kita ?."

ya tentu."

Siapa yang tak mengenalnya, Guru yang terkenal dengan tampang seriusnya, entah bagaimana sifat dinginnya telah menyihir perasaan para siswi untuk menyintainya, aneh tentu namun itulah kenyataan pahit bagi para jomblo.

dia adalah kepala biksu disana juga, beberapa hari yang lalu seorang wanita datang kekuil untuk menikahi Soichiro sensei."

bisa kau jelaskan tentang wanita tersebut ?."

Tentu Shirou bertanya tentang wanita tersebut, kemungkinan bahwa dia adalah Caster sangat tinggi, mengingat fakta jarang sekali wanita yang tinggal dikuil, serta interval waktunya yang sepertinya saat perang Cawan suci itu mulai.

bagaimana bilangnya ya, dia selalu memakai hoodie untuk menutup wajahnya, tapi suatu hari tanpa sengaja aku melihat wajahnya dibalik kain tersebut, dan saat itu aku bersyukur Soichiro dapat menikah dengan dewi secantik itu."

Issei sendiri menganggap Souichiro-Sensei sebagai kakak kandungnya, jadi ia tentu bersyukur atas kemujuran yang didapatkannya, entah sejak kapan dia jadi merasa seperti itu, hanya rasa kagum yang issei tahu alasan kenapa ia menyukai pria tersebut sampai menganggapnya Kakak.

Shirou sendiri sudah bisa mengambil kesimpulan bahwa yang dimaksud Issei adalah Caster, satu alasan yang menguatkan Argumennya itu, gadis berhoodie yang secantik Bidadari, alasan kenapa Issei begitu terpana pada gadis itu, yah meski begitu itu semuanya hanyalah Argumennya saja.

Ting Tong Ding Ding Dong.

Suara itu memecahkan pembicaraan mereka, sudah waktunya pelajaran dimulai, bagaimanapun Shirou ingin menggali informasi dari temannya ini, tetap saja kewajibannya yang utama untuk, dia sekarang adalah belajar.

baiklah sampai nanti Issei, besok aku akan membuatkanmu bekal makan siang."

jangan membuatkanku bekal, anggap saja ini bantuaan dari seorang sahabat."

baiklah."

Issei dan Shirou keluar dari ruang osis bersamaan, lalu berpisah tepat didepan pintunya, benar-benar informasi dari sahabatnya ini, mambantu Shirou dalam mencari informasi untuk mengalahkan Caster.

Shirou berjalan menuju kelas, namun saat itu juga tepat saat ia berada didepan pintu, dia melihat Gadis berambut putih tersebut, entah bagaimana setiap kali ia berpapasan dengan gadis ini, ingatan saat berada dibawah rembulan itu muncul lagi.

Illya soal yang kema--."

lupakan Shirou itu semua tak ada hubungannya denganmu, itu semua hanya kesalahan bodohku."

Illya tahu bahwa, dia tak bermaksud untuk merebut Kiritsugu darinya, semua ini adalah kesalahannya karena masih berharap pada ayahnya, harusnya ia tahu bahwa apa yang dikatakan ibundanya, pada waktu itu merupakan kebenaran yang pahit.

Jangan mendekatiku lagi Shirou, kau tahu bahwa aku berniat membunuhmu, apa kau sadar tentang itu."

Ia kira setelah hidup sendirian sekian lama akan membuatnya kuat, namun Illya salah karena rasa kesepiaan tersebut menyebabkann dirinya tak bisa melepaskan hubungannya yang baru didapatkannya sekarang, harusnya ia menurut akan kata-kata Sella untuk tidak sekolah, jika itu terjadi, maka dia tak akan membuat sebuah hubungan yang menyebabkan dirinya terhalang untuk melakukan tujuan hidup yang diberikan ibunya.

Yaitu membunuh Shirou.

Tangan putih milik Illya memegang gagang pintu geser tersebut lalu mengesernya, tapi sebuah pegangan dilengannya menghentikan langkah kakinya, tuhan kenapa kau memberi cobaan pada gadis kecil ini.

tunggu, jangan pergi."

Shirou tak bisa membiarkan gadis ini pergi, perasaannya seolah berkata bahwa jika sampai ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya, maka gadis ini akan pergi ketempat yang sangat jauh sekali, sampai tangannya tak bisa meraihnya lagi.

lepaskan kumohon Shirou."

Gadis berambut putih ini hanya bisa menunduk, jika ia larut dengan perasaan ini maka seumur hidupnya, ia tak akan memenuhi tujuan hidupnya tersebut, dirinya akan kehilangaan sesuatu yang membuatnya seperti manusia dan menjadikan sebuah Homunculus biasa.

Shirou membalik tubuh Ilya lalu memeluknya, mau berapapun gadis ini menolak maka dirinya akan memeluk lebih keras lagi, karena jika sampai ia melepaskannya, maka impian sebagai pahlawan keadilan hanyalah impian semu yang tak akan terwujud, apa gunanya mimpi sebesar itu jika tak bisa menolong gadis ini.

tak akanku lepaskan apapun yang terjadi."

Sebuah Air mata membasahi dada Shirou, sejak kapan ya Illya tak merasakan sebuah pelukan, kalau tak salah adalah saat terakhir dirinya bersama Kiritsugu, apakah ia juga akan kehilangan pria yang didepannya juga, jika iya maka syukurlah maka perasaan ini tak akan tubuh lebih jauh lagi.

kumohon lepaskan Shirou, kutak bisa menerima ini semua."

tak bisa kutak akan membiarkanmu pergi, kupasti akan menyelamatkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

Illya jujur saja sudah muak dengan sebuah janji, buat apa manusia membuat sebuah janji yang tak bisa mereka tepati, itu akan membuat orang yang kau beri kata-kata tersebut akan terluka, apa kau memang berniat melukai orang tersebut.

Sebuah janji yang tak bisa ditepati hanya bisa meninggalkan luka saja."

Seperti yang dilakukan Kiritsugu, padanya membuat sebuah luka yang mengangga lebar dihati Illya, hingga merubahnya, karena lingkungan, sakit hati dan kesendiriaan yang telah berlangsung lama semua itu terjadi hanya disebabkan oleh janji tanpa bukti kenyataan.

Shirou tak tahu apakah dia bisa memegang kata-katanya ini, satu hal yang ia tahu bisa gawat jika ia melepaskan pelukannya dan juga genggaman tangannya pada Illya, setidaknya sebagai seseorang yang ingin menjadi pahlawan keadilan ia harus memulai langkah awal dengan menyelamatkan gadis ini.

sudah lepaskan yang lainnya melihat kita."

aku tak peduli."

Illya berkata apa adanya, sebenarnya kenyataan ini merupakan, alasannya untuk membuat Shirou melepaskan pelukannya, satu hal yang diinginkannya saat ini adalah memotong semua hubungan yang dimilikinya untuk mempertahankan tujuan hidupnya.

Shirou tak ingin melepaskan pelukannya ini, apa hanya sampai disini tekadnya jika iya maka dia benar-benar menyedihkan, jadi seperti kata Archer adalah benar, ia tak akan selalu bisa menyelamatkan siapapun orang yang, ia lihat.

Plaaaak

Illya mendorong Shirou lalu menamparnya, ia harus melakukan ini, jika tidak maka semuanya berakhir, sesuatu yang diberikan kepadannya agar seperti manusia akan menghilang, lebih baik ia sendiriaan memang seharusnya seperti itu.

jangan bicara seolah kau yang paling benar, sudah berapa kali kukatakan lepaskan, apa kau tak mengerti, kita tak bisa bersama Shirou."

Setelah ia menamparnya, Illya segera berjalan dan duduk dikursinya yang berada disebelah Shirou, sungguh bodoh kenapa dia memilih tempat duduk disitu, disamping orang yang harus dibunuhnya, ia menatap jendela, ia melihat daun-daun yang mulai menguning dimainkan oleh angin.

Shirou terpaku kenapa-kenapa ia tak mengingat sebuah kenanggan, kata-kata Kiritsugu waktu itu, dirinya begitu bodoh hanya terpaku pada idealisme yang dikatakan olehnya, sehingga ia melupakan sebuah ingatan tersebut, kata-kata tersebut.

Lalu apa hubunganmu dengan Kiritsugu Illya."

Rasa penasaran seekor kucing dapat membunuhnya."

Ia melihat gadis itu, tanganya seolah mencoba meraihnya, tapi dirinya menghentikannya apapun yang Shirou lakukan semuanya percuma, dirinya tak bisa berbuat banyak pada gadis ini, kesediriaan telah melekat pada dirinya berlahan dia mulai melupakan kenanggan dengan orang yang dia tunggu didalam kesepiaan tersebut.

Sunyi itulah situasi kelas saat ini, semua anggota kelas tak ada yang berani membuka pembicaraan karena takut melukai hati mereka berdua, sebenarnya inti dari masalah ini tak ada yang tahu, mereka hanya mencoba menghargai Shirou dan Illya.

Souichiro duduk diatap kuil Ryuudou, disore hari musim Gugur ini memang ia lebih sering duduk disini dari pada menghangatkan diri didalam kuil, tapi hari berbeda dari biasanya, karena sosok disebelahnya menemaninya, sosok perpakaiaan hitam dengan topeng yang menutupi wajahnya.

sebagai sesama pembunuh, aku mau tanya tujuan membunuh apa ?."

Jangan ditanya bagaimana Assassin hitam, tahu bahwa pria disebelahnya adalah seseorang yang sama-sama telah merasakan kejamnya dunia bunuh membunuh, dirinya tahu dari tatapan yang ia memiliki, banyak anak buah yang auranya sama dengan pria disampingnya ini.

aku membunuh hanya karena diperintah itu saja yang kutahu sampai saat ini."

kau membuatku muak, nyawa manusia begitu berharga, jika hanya mengambilnya tanpa adannya tujuan yang jelas sama saja kau dengan psikopat yang hanya sekedar membunuh."

Assassin hitam langsung berkata seperti itu setelah mendengar perkataan dari lawan bicaranya ini, dirinya merupakan pendiri kelompok pembunuh yang paling ditakuti sampai didaratan Eropa timur, Asia dan juga Afrtika, ia mengejar sebuah tujuaan menyebarkan ajarannya walau harus membunuh banyak orang.

Soichiro sendiri memang dari awal tak memiliki tujuan, ia sendiri tak terlalu berniat untuk mengikuti Perang cawan suci, lalu bagaimana dirinya bisa terlibat diperang Cawan suci jawabannya karena saat melihat Caster sekarat hati kecilnya merasa bergerak.

kutak tahu maksudmu, semuanya terasa semu untukku, bahkan kehidupanku yabg sekarang terasa Hampa."

kalau begitu carilah alasanmu untuk membunuh, bahkan dirimu sekarang sama sekali tak berharga jika kubunuh, kau benar-benar manusia tanpa Makna."

Sosok itu menghilang begitu saja, meninggalkan sosok Soichiro sendirian, apa benar yang dikatakan Assassin hitam, ia adalah manusia hampa tanpa makna, menjadi guru dan kepala kuil merupakan sebuah alasan untuk mengisi kekosongannya.

Souichiro sensei ayo makan malam."

Issei berteriak dari bawah Kuil, sepertinya dirinya butuh makan, ia bukanlah seorang servant seperti kedua Assassin dan juga Caster, dia hanyalah pembunuh yang diperkerjakan oleh sebuah organisasi, sebuah alat yang diciptakan oleh organisasi tersebut.

Souichiro melompat dari atap lalu dengan sedikit akrobatik mendarat dengan aman ditanah, dilihatnya pemuda tersebut, entah bagaimana dia begitu menganggumi manusia yang kosong sepertinya ini.

oh iya sensei, Tadi Shirou sempat bertanya tentang sesuatun yang aneh dikuil akhir-akhir ini, apa kau tahu sesuatu."

aku tak tahu, terima kasih informasinya."

Tak disangka bahwa dirinya akan ketahuaan secepat ini, ia tahu bahwa muridnya Shirou, Sakura, Rin dan si anak baru Wadah cawan suci itu, semuanya adalah Seorang Master, jujur saja ia tidak memasukan Shinji mengingat servantnya Rider telah berkhianat dan juga beberapa hari ini ia tak pergi kesekolah.

Jika benar itu terjadi, maka tak usah diberitahu lagi pasti besok dirinya akan diserang oleh aliansi Shirou, kemungkinan paling buruk adalah Illya juga ikut bertempur, tapi tetap saja kejadiaan tadi pagi merupakan tanda bahwa mereka berdua sedang bertikai.

Tentu bagaimana dia tak tahu, kejadiaan tadi pagi sempat menjadi buah bibir diruang guru, tentang Shirou memeluk seorang murid baru dan menyatakan perasaan, namun sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh sang gadis.

Entah bagaimana situasi ini terjadi, Shirou sedang dimarahi oleh ketiga gadis ini, mereka bertiga punya alasan sendiri mengapa marah padannya, tapi satu penyebabnya adalah kejadiaan pagi ini, si lolicon Emiya telah dicercakan pada dirinya.

baiklah-baiklah aku tahu salah, tapi setidaknya biarkanku menjelaskan informasi yang kudapat."

Untuk Rin dan Saber Shirou tak terkejut jika mereka marah, tapi untuk Sakura ini merupakan pemandangan langka, ia punya alasan sendiri yaitu menyelamatkan Illya, meski ia tahu bahwa sepertinya dirinya telah gagal.

kau diamlah Shirou, sadarlah dia musuh kita, kau hampir mati ditangannya kemarin,kalo tidak karena Archer kau sudah mati."

Bukan dia juga hampir mati ditangannya juga, jadi kita ambil kesimpulan bahwa kemarin Shirou hampir mati ditangan 2 orang, tidak jika kau menghitung Caster akan menjadi 3, jujur saja merupakan sebuah mukjizat nyawanya masih melekat dari tubuhnya sampai saat ini.

Tapi jujur saja tangisan gadis itu tidak disekolah maupun dikuil Ryuudou, keduanya sama-sama mengingatkan Shirou pada hari itu, dimana dia duduk memakai kimononya melihat bulan dimalam hari bersama dengan Kiritsugu.

tapi bukannya Archer Onee-san juga hampir membunuh Senpai."

Terima kasih atas dukungannya Sakura, Shirou benar-benar bersyukur memiliki Kyohai sepertinya, setidaknya mereka bisakan merelakan dirinya dirute kali ini, bukannya mereka telah mendapat jalan cerita menjadi Heroine utama dirute sebelumnya.

baiklah, mari kita lupakan tentang itu dulu, menurut Issei beberapa hari ini Souichiro- sensei akan menikah dengan wanita yang dari ciri-cirinya seperti Caster."

maksudmu ?."

Bagaimanapun Sakura, Rin dan Saber sama-sama belum pernah berhadapan dengan Caster, tentu ia belum tahu ciri-ciri darinya, baiklah inilah yang terjadi bagaimanapun juga dirinya harus menjelaskannya lebih mendetail lagi.

kaliaan tahu bahwa kemarin didepan kuil Ryuudou, aku bertemu dengan Caster."

Saat kami Berdua harus bertarung dengan kedua Assassin itu."

Ucap Saber dengan serius, bagaimanapun Assassin ungu benar-benar hebat, ilmu pedangnya sudah sangat mumpuni, bahkan bisa menandingi Saber yang ahli dalam berpedang, serta Rider dengan tunggangannya, benar-benar Servant yang tangguh dalam artiaan serangan jarak menengah.

dan wanita yang dijelaskan oleh Issei memiliki ciri-ciri yang sama dengan Caster."

Rin mengangguk bisa dibilang dia cukup mengerti dengan kata-kata Shirou, jika menurut keterangannya tersebut maka kemungkinan Souichiro-sensei adalah Master Caster cukup tinggi, benar-benar informasi yang berguna sekarang tinggal bagaimana memastikannya.

Mereka tak bisa bertindak gegabah, jika benar ia adalah Master Caster, maka kedua Assassin akan muncul dan mereka akan menghadapi ketiga servant itu secara bersamaan, Saber, Archer dan juga Rider, kumungkinan keberhasilan adalah 50 berbanding 50.

baiklah sepertinya kita harus melakukan pengintaian pada Soichiro Sensei besok."

Maka oleh karena itu serangan sergapan akan sangat menguntungkan bagi mereka, tapi jika ia sampai salah mengira Soichiro sebagai Master dari Caster, maka dia akan melanggar peraturan cawan suci untuk tidak melipatkan orang luar dalam perang kali ini.

memang itu keputusan benar, tapi bagaimana jika kita sampai salah mengira dan ternyata Souichiro-sensei bukanlah Master dari Caster."

untuk itu aku akan memastikan dengan jebakan sihir."

Rin berencana untuk memastikan apakah Souichiro-sensei adalah seorang master dengan memasang jebakan sihir ledakan kecil, tak seperti Assassin servant class Caster cenderung tak dapat menyembunyikan aliran mananya yang besar.

jika benar maka Caster akan melindunginya, dan jika salah maka kita menolongnya lalu menyembuhkannya sesegera mungkin."

Jika saat Souichiro lewat tak ada tanda-tanda dari Caster maka segera mungkin, Rin akan membatalkan jebakan sihir tersebut, sebaliknya jika ia merasakannya maka dirinya akan membiarkan targetnya lewat, jika terbukti maka Caster akan muncul dan melindunginya dan apabila salah maka segera mungkin Rin akan menolongnya dan menghapus ingatan.

Jujur saja menurut Shirou ide Rin cukup ekstrim, tapi tentu saja ia tak memiliki ide yang jauh lebih masuk akan lagi dibanding dengan rencana yang diusulkan olehnya.

baiklah sepertinya itu ide yang bagus."

Bisa saja Rin mengunakan mantra yang membuat seseorang tak sadarkan diri, tapi tetap saja jika Caster menyadarinya ia akan membiarkan Masternya terkena serangan, untuk menjaga agar identitasnya tidak terbongkar.

Dimalam itu Rin dan yang lainnya tak menyadari bahwa rencana itu akan membuat perubahan yang cukup besar pada jalannya perang cawan suci kali ini


	6. days 8

Ting Tong Ding Dong Ding Dong

[Diharapkan seluruh murid untuk segera pulang, setiap kegiatan ekstrakulikuler untuk beberapa hari kedepan, dan tak berjalan seorang diri]

Kata-kata itu menggema disore ini, memang beberapa hari ini sering terjadi kasus pembunuhan, jadi jam pulang sekolah dikurangi untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan menimpa setiap murid, maka segala penanggulangan memang wajar dilakukan oleh sekolah.

Sejak Shirou bertemu Illya pagi ini dikelas, ia tak mau bicara pada dirinya sepatah katapun, apa dirinya tak bisa menyelamatkannya lagi, gadis ini sudah tak bisa diraihkan tangannya lagi, apa keputusannya ini memang benar membiarkan dirinya pergi begitu saja.

tunggu Illya."

gomenasai Shirou."

Sekali lagi gadis itu berlari, meninggalakan Shirou yang termenung, ingatan itu kembali diingat oleh dirinya, sebuah ingatan saat dirinya mengiklarkan akan meneruskan Idealisme Kiritsugu menjadi pahlawan keadilan yang menolong banyak orang.

Teman sekelas Shirou nampak khawatir dengan dirinya, bagaimanapun dimata mereka dia menyatakan Cinta pada Illya namun sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah, tragis yang kalian pasti tahu perasaannya.

sudahlah Emiya masih banyak cewek lagi selain Illya."

Ucap seorang gadis berambut pendek dan bermata coklat sama seperti rambutnya, dialah Mitsuyuri Ayako, ketua club memanah disekolah tersebut, dulu sewaktu Shirou masih bergabung dengan club tersebut, dirinya dibilang akrab dengannya.

terima kasih Mitsuyuri-san."

Shirou berdiri mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan keluar, bukannya kenapa ia harus fokus terlebih dahulu dalam membongkar siapa sebenarnya Master Caster, jika urusannya dengan mereka selesai dipastikan dirinya harus berhadapan dengan Berserker dan Illya, apa mereka harus saling membunuh kenapa hal ini terjadi.

*

Disalah satu jalan menuju kuil Ryuudou, sunyi jalan ini dibilang sangat sepi dan jarang dilewati oleh orang, keputusan Rin untuk mengunakan lokasi ini sebagai rencana penyergaban merupakan keputusan yang benar.

Cuaca saat itu tengah gerimis, sepertinya cuaca juga ingin menangis atas kesedihan Shirou pada hari ini, rasa sesal karena tak bisa meraihnya lagi, meraih rambut putih tersebut dengan tangannya, ia begitu bodoh melepaskan pelukan tersebut.

Shirou jangan melamun sebentar lagi Souichiro-sensei akan melintas disini."

Pukulan dipunggung Shirou seolah menyadarkannya dari lamunannya, seperti Rin menyadari bahwa dirinya ini sedang terpukul sekali, atas penolakan Illya, tunggu itu bukan penolakan cinta tapi dia benar-benar ingin tetap menjalankan Tujuan hidupnya.

aku merasakan kehadiran Caster."

Rider merasakan aliran Mana yang kuat, tak salah lagi ini milik Caster sekarang tinggal memastikan apakah Souichiro adalah master darinya ia tak tahu tinggal menunggu pria tersebut untuk melalui jebakan Rin.

Dia melangkah begitu tenang, memang begitulah kebiasaan dari pria ini, selalu tenang dimanapun berada bahkan saat dirinya harus membunuh seorang wanita ataupun anak kecil, dulu sewaktu ia masih bergabung dengan organisasi.

Sementara disisi lain, nafas Rin begitu berat jika dugaannya salah dan sihir ledakan yang ia susun diatas aspal lalu disamarkan dengan sihir ilusi, ternyata meledak lebih besar saja dipastikan bahwa pria yang dikenal sebagai guru sejarah dunia ini akan meninggal seketika.

kalian sedang menunggu apa."

Rin dan yang lainnya sangat terkejut saat mendapati sosok hitam dengan topeng tengkorak tersebut muncul dibelakangnya, sambil mengarahkan belatinya kearah master yang paling lemah yaitu Sakura.

Dengan segera Rider melindungi Sakura dengan, menangkis serangan tersebut dengan pedang pendek berantainya, tapi seperti etika membunuh, seseorang harus menyiapkan pisau keduanya, dan Assassin hitam tahu akan hal itu.

Pisau kedua dengan lancar melukai paha Rider, Saber yang mengetahui rekannya terluka, dengan kuat menebaskan pedang tak terlihat kearah perut Assassin hitam, berusaha menebas Servant tersebut menjadi dua.

Tapi sebelum mata pedang itu mengenainya, ia melompat kebelakang, dia tak hanya mengindari serangan Saber, tapi juga sebuah pilar cahaya yang mengarah padanya dan kelompok Shirou.

semuanya menghindar."

Rin mengetahui dan memberi aba-aba untuk menghindar, lalu ia melompat beberapa meter untuk terhindari dari pilar-pilar cahaya, sementara Rider dan Saber melakukan hal yang sama mengendong master mereka lalu melompat.

Boooom.

Gasebo tempat mereka terbakar oleh serangan Caster, tunggu dari mana ia menyerang jawabannya dari balik tubuh Souichiro, sepertinya dugaan Shirou benar bahwa gurunya ini merupakan Master dari Caster.

Rider, kau terluka."

Sakura agak khawatir dengan Rider yang berlutut akibat luka dipahanya, nafasnya seolah menderu panas dan keringat terus saja keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya, sepertinya Assassin hitam telah melumuri racun dibelatinya yang melukai Rider.

Saber berdiri memasang kuda-kudannya untuk menghadapi kedua musuhnya, jujur saja kondisi mereka masih menguntungkan karena Archer masih mengawasi mereka ditempat jauh, tapi kita tak akan pernah tahu, apa yang ada dipikirannya mengingat ia hampir membunuh Shirou.

Assassin hitam segera berlari mencoba menyerang Sakura, yang terduduk bersebelahan dengan Rider, tentu servant berambut ungu itu akan melindungi Masternya , maju kedepan dan menerima serangan belati tersebut dengan pedangnya.

kita berhadapan lagi Rider, akan kuteruskan hal yang kita lakukan dikuil Ryuudou."

Dengan cepat Assassin hitam menjegal kaki Rider, lalu disaat lawannya sedang berusaha menyeimbangkan badannya ia mencoba menusukan belatinya, tapi tak secepat itu rantai pada pedangnya ia sabetkan dan menghalau belati tersebut.

Sementara disisi lain Souichiro sudah memasang kuda-kudanya dan dalam sekali gerak ia sudah didepan Rin, tangannya dalam beberapa detik sudah mengenai perutnya serta membuatnya terpental meter lalu mendarat ketanah dengan kondisi pingsan.

meski kalian adalah muridku, aku tak akan ragu."

Digerakan kedua ia telah berada didepan Shirou dan mempersiapkan pukulannya yang akan mendarat ketubuhnya, tapi sebelum itu terjadi Saber sudah berada didepannya dan bersiap membelah dua tubuhnya dengan pedangnya yang tak terlihat.

Namun Souichiro sudah memperkirakan hal itu sebelumnya, dia menunduk menghindari tebasan Saber, dengan melihat arah kedua tangan musuhnya yang seolah memegang pedang itu bergerak ia dapat memperkirakan arah datangnya serangan Saber.

Dengan pasti ia melancarkan tinju menuju keperut Saber, yang kedua tangannya masih posisi menebas hal itu menyebabkan pukulan tersebut langsung mengenainya dengan telak, kedua mulutnya langsung memuntahkan darah dan dirinya langsung terduduk karena rasa nyeri diperutnya.

Biasanya seorang manusia tak dapat menembus pertahanan servant, apalagi Saber yang sekarang mengenakan Armor lengkapnya, satu hal yang dapat menjawabnya adalah bahwa Caster memberikan mantra penguatan tubuh pada Masternya.

Souichiro berusaha untuk mengakhirinya dengan memukul tengkuk Saber dengan pukulan kareta, namun segera ia urungkan niatnya dan melompat kebelakang dengan gerakan akrobatik, hal tersebut disebabkan karena sebuah pedang berantai meluncur kearahnya.

jika biasanya Master akan dilindungi Servantnya, bagaimana jika itu dibalik."

Formasi Caster dengan Souichiro memang agak berbeda, dimana seharusnya Master akan dilindungi oleh Servant maka diformasi mereka terbalik dimana sang Servant akan menyuport Masternya yang ahli dalam bela diri dengan sihirnya.

Sisi lain dengan Susah payah Rider, melawan balik Assassin hitam, tubuhnya terasa berat dan sulit bergerak namun bagaimanapun, jika ia tumbang sekarang maka Sakura yang akan tumbang berikutnya.

Tadi ia sempat melempar pedang pendeknya, terus terang itu cukup menguras tenaga dari yang terlihat, Assassin hitam mengayunkan belatinya berusaha untuk memotong urat nadi yang ada dileher Rider, dan dengan susah payah juga dirinya membelokan serangan tersebut keatas .

Rider tahu ia menahan serangan Assassin hitam maka dirinya yang akan kalah, karena tenaganya yang sudah berkurang banyak akibat racun diserangan pertama, jadi membelokan serangannya dengan tenaga sekecil mungkin memang keputusan yang benar.

Tapi hanya masalah Waktu sampai racun itu menyebar lalu membunuhnya dalam keputusasaan, benar-benar gaya bertarung yang sangat menguntungkan untuk Assassin hitam, apa lagi classnya terkenal dengan kemampuaan yang tidak dapat dideteksi dengan mudah, karena mereka bisa menyembunyikan aliran mana mereka.

Caster meluncurkan peluru-peluru cahaya kearah Rin yang pingsan, memang dilihat berapapun itu target yang lembut untuk diserang, tapi tak secepat itu sebuah pedang yang meluncur entah dari mana menghalau serangan tersebut.

cih tak kusangka akan ada yang menganggu."

Archer sempat meluncurkan serangannya, tapi sayangnya pasokan mana yang ada didalam dirinya benar-benar berkurang drastis, hal tersebut karena Masternya telah pingsan yang menyebabkan mana yang diterimanya berkurang drastis.

Benar-benar kondisi yang kurang menguntungkan bagi kelompok Shirou, Rider yang teracuni, Archer yang melemah, satu-satunya harapan mereka hanya satu yaitu Saber seorang entah apa yang terjadi berikutnya, dia tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya.

Souichiro kembali menyerang Saber yang terduduk menahan rasa sakit diperutnya, kali ini ia berusaha menendang tubuhnya dengan keras, namun dia tahu hal itu, dengan mengunakan pedang tak terlihatnya ia menahan tendangan tersebut.

Tapi tetap saja tendangan itu sangat kuat sampai tubuh Saber terpental dan mendarat ketanah dengan keras, tak sampai disitu Souichiro masih melaju kali ini ia mentargetkan Shirou sebagai mangsa keduanya, dengan susah payah dirinya mengeluarkan Meteran yang diperkuat dengan trace on, tapi tetap saja itu semua percuma dengan mudah gurunya ini mematahkan senjata tersebut.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat perut Shirou, jika Rin saat mendapati serangan yang sama ia pingsan, tapi lain dengan dirinya ia telah melatih tubuhnya hampir setiap hari didojjo rumahnya, tapi tetap saja serangan tersebut terasa sakit.

Shirou mulai mengingat bayangan pertarungan antara Archer dan Assassin ungu, andai saja ia memiliki senjata seperti Kanshou dan Bakuya, ia mungkin akan memberikan perlawanan yang lebih sengit, tunggu jika ia membuatnya dengan sirkuit sihir penguatan seperti Trace on, mungkin ia bisa menciptakannya, tapi tiruan tersebut apa cukup kuat untuk melawan Souichiro.

[Trace on]

Aliran-aliran listrik hijau mulai berkumpul dikedua tangannya, menganalisis senjatanya lalu mewujudkan dengan Sirkuit sihirnya, dua buah pedang pendek terbentuk dikedua tangannya, ia mengenggamnya membuat ekspresi Sakura, Rider dan Saber terkejut, atas penampakan senjata Archer ditangan Shirou.

Mengetahui itu Souichiro tak terkejut sama sekali, namun ia sedikit merubah arah serangannya, dia menyerang kedua senjata tersebut dan yang benar saja dalam sekali pukulan keduanya hancur menjadi keping-keping.

Seperti bekerjaannya dulu, ia akan menyerang senjatanya terlebih dahulu sebelum targetnya, karena jika ia menyerang targetnya dulu, maka dia harus menghindari senjatanya juga, berbeda dengan jika benda itu menghilang maka dia dengan mudah bisa mengalahkannya.

Apa lagi senjata milik Shirou bisa dilihat oleh Souichiro membuatnya mudah menyerangnya, berbeda dengan Saber yang menyembunyikan pedangnya dengan sihir, setelah melumpuhkan senjatanya, dirinya memukul Shirou kembali membuatnya terduduk sambil memuntahkan darah.

Shiro..."

Saber terkejut bukan main, sebuah belati dengan pola Zig-zag menusuk belakang punggungnya, siapa lagi pelakunya kalo bukan Caster, dengan mengunakan Noble phatasmanya ia menusuk servant tersebut.

Saber."

Souichiro kembali kebelakang setelah rencana kelompok mereka berhasil, dari awal tujuan Caster memang ini, mengalihkan pandangan semua orang dengan umpan tubuh masternya lalu menusuk Saber dari belakang yang telah dilemahkan oleh majikannya.

Archer sebenarnya bisa menyerang Caster saat dibelakang, tapi seperti yang terlihat sekarang ia sedang menghadapi 3 anak buah Assassin, dengan dua bilah pedang kembarnya ia menghindari setiap serangan tersebut, jadi tujuan mereka bukan untuk mengalahkannya tapi mengulur waktu.

Mantra perintah ditangan Shirou sudah menghilang berpindah pemilik ke Caster, wanita itu merenggangkan sayapnya terbang menjauh, posisi Master atas Saber sudah dirembut olehnya dengan noble phatasma miliknya [Rule breaker]

Shirou larilah."

dengan mengunakan Mantra perintah aku memerintahkanmu Saber, Bunuh mereka dengan Noble phatasmamu."

Saber tak bisa melawan lagi, sebuah pedang emas menampakan wujudnya, bersinar terang didalam kegelapan waktu itu, Shirou berlari mengendong Rin, ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi yang pasti ia dan kelompoknya harus segera lari dari tempat itu.

Rider yang mengetahui cahaya tersebut segera mengendong Sakura dan membawanya kedekat Shirou, sambil berusaha dengan susah payah menahan serangan Assassin berwarna hitam, dalam perjuangan yang sulit itu lengannya kembali tergores oleh betali Hassan.

baiklah ayo Rider lebih baik kita lari "

Tapi tidak secepat itu para anak buah Assassin hitam telah bermunculan mengepung seluruh jalan lari mereka dari sisi kanan dan kiri, tak membiarkan kelompok kecil itu lari, sepertinya tak ada jalan lagi inilah akhir dari Sakura, Rin, Shirou dan Rider.

larilah dan apapun yang terjadi jangan menatap mataku."

Rider ?."

Rider menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya, dan berjalan terpincang-pincang kedepan, tapi Sakura tak membiarkannya, ia memegang tangan yang telah kaku tersebut, tunggu tidak hanya kaku tangan itu juga serasa dingin.

Partikel-partikel Cahaya mulai bermunculan disekitar kawasan jalan raya tersebut, Pedang emas tersebut telah diangkat keatas bersiap untuk menunjukan kekuatannya, pada setiap orang yang berada disini, sebuah pedang yang menjanjikan kemenangan.

lepaskan aku Master, diriku sudah tak bisa tertolong jadi biarkan, tubuh ini melakukan tugasnya sampai akhir."

tidak tidak aku tak bisa."

kau harus karena aku adalah Servantmu dan tugasku melindungimu."

Sakura tak bisa membiarkan Servantnya ini terbunuh, ia tak mau sebuah nyawa terbuang karena menyelamatkannya, tapi dia tak bisa menentang keputusan Rider, dirinya tahu bahwa nyawa Medusa sudah berakhir setelah ia terkena serangan Assassin hitam.

Dengan tangisan ia mengangkat tangannya, mantra perintah yang berada ditangannya bersinar terang tinggal 2 kali lagi Sakura bisa mengunakannya jadi untuk terakhir ini, ia memutuskan untuk menggunakan semua.

Dengan mengunakan dua mantra perintah, kumemerintahkanmu Rider menahan mereka semua dengan Noble phatasmamu."

hentikan."

[Mystic eye]

Medusa membuka penutup matanya, tepat sebelum Saber mengayunkan pedangnya kebawah, seketika gerakan semua disana berhenti, inilah Noble phatasm Medusa sebuah kutukan yang diberikan dewi Athena karena dirinya telah menodai kuilnya, kutukan untuk membuat semua orang yang melihat matanya menjadi batu.

Sebuah pegasus berwarna putih muncul, merenggangkan kedua sayap, Shirou tanpa basa-basi menaikan tubuh Rin keatas punggung kuda tersebut, Sakura berbalik dan mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata perpisahan pada servantnya yang tak tertolong ini.

terima kasih Medusa."

Senyuman kecil terukir diwajahnya, iris yang didalamnya terdapat bentuk persegi panjang tersebut, terus menatap musuh-musuhnya, ia tak gentar sedikitpun untuk melindunginya Masternya, dari serangan tersebut, sebuah kata diucapkannya dari bibirnya.

sama-sama Master."

Pegasus itu terbang membawa ketiga manusia itu, lari dari sana, entah apakah Sakura dapat mendengar kata-kata dari Servantnya tersebut, hanya dia yang dapat membuktikannya, rambut ungu dan mata ungu yang banjir air tersebut, melihat Rider yang terus berjuang dengan gagah.

Diri entah bagaimana dikutuk atas perbuatan yang seharusnya bukan salahnya,

Dirinya tak bisa melawan saat Dewa poisaido memperkosanya saat itu

Dirinya hanya bisa menangis atas terenggutnya keperawanannya serta kesuciaannya.

Dirinya terus menderita tak dapat melihat berbagai macam keindahan manusia lagi hingga akhir hayatnya karena kutukan tersebut,

Karena kutukannya itu juga ia menjadi Roh pahlawan karena pahlawan Perseus mengunakan kepalanya untuk membunuh hydra, meskipun begitu setiap hari bahkan setelah akhir hayatnya ia terus menangisi dirinya atas kutukan ini, tapi untuk pertama kalinya ia bersyukur karena diberikan kutukan ini, disebabkan dengan itu ia bisa melindungi seseorang secara langsung.

terima kasih Dewi Athena."

Sebuah belati mendarat ditubuhnya, tak disangka anak buah Assassin juga berada dibelakangnya, waktu Noble phatasmnya sudah habis, pedang emas tersebut telah diturunkan mengeksekusi Rider yang terbaring lemas ditanah.

[Excalibur]

Sebuah pilar Cahaya raksasa terbentuk menjulang kelangit, sosok tersebut telah menghilang Rider telah lenyap karena kedasyatan serangan pedang Excalibur, sebuah pedang yang hanya bisa dimiliki para Raja, dan konon merupakan pedang terkuat sampai saat ini (lupakan tentang EA sebentar).

Saber tak bisa berhenti bergetar, ia pernah dikhinati oleh Morderet anaknya sendiri yang bukan dari kandungan ratu Guivena tapi tetap saja semasa hidupnya, ia tak menyangka bahwa dihari dimana ia dipanggil kesini dirinya malah berkhianat.

Sakura hanya bisa menangis melihat pilar Cahaya Raksasa yang menjulang tinggi diangkasa tersebut, ia mencium telapak tangannya, dia tak bisa apa-apa untuk kematiaan Rider, servant yang menyelamatkannya dari Kakaknya yang hampir membunuhnya, dan merusak kebaikan kakaknya itu yang dulu pernah dilakukannya untuknya.

Sekarang kondisi kelompok Shirou benar-benar terdesak, hanya tinggal satu Servant yang tersisa dkelompoknya yaitu Archer yang dulu hampir membunuhnya saat dikuil Ryuudou, apa yang akan terjadi berikutnya hanya sang cawan suci yang dapat mengetahuinya.

*

Dia terduduk diruang tengah sambil melihat menunduk, entah bagaimana kondisinya ini benar-benar menyedihkan, kata-kata perpisahan antara Sakura dan Rider terus terngiang dikepalanya seperti sebuah melodi kematiaan yang terngiang dikepalanya.

apakah impian ini memang sebuah kesalahan."

Shirou memeluk lututnya sendiri, sempat kata-kata Archer pada waktu itu memang benar, apakah dirinya hanya bersikap munafik dengan meminjam impian pria tersebut, dengan mudahnya ia menerima idealismenya itu.

senpai, bisa aku melihat lukamu."

Sakura menghampiri Shirou yang memeluk lututnya sendiri, ia dengan lembut membelai kepalanya yang menunduk Sedih tersebut, berlahan air mata mengalir dipelipis matanya menuju kelantai yang terbuat kayu tersebut.

Dia menyalahkam dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Rider yang sekarat, andai saja senjatanya waktu itu bisa lebih kuat seperti milik Archer dipastikan, dia akan mengalahkan Souichiro yang menyergapnya.

Sakura mengangkat baju keatas lalu dengan mengunakan Sihir penyebuhan, ia berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka yang berada diperut pria tersebut.

pertama Illya dan sekarang Rider, apa benar keputusan ini adalah Kesalahan."

Sakura baru saja merawat luka Rin dan sekarang ia diberi pertanyaan tersebut, terus terang ia tak bisa menjawabnya karena satu hal, dirinya masih terpukul atas kematiaan mendadak Rider yang tak diprediksi sebelumnya.

ya idealismemu dari awal merupakan sebuah kesalahan."

Sebuah tangan menyentuh punggungnya, telapak dari pria berkulit coklat dan berambut putih siapa lagi kalo bukan Archer sosok yang hampir membunuhnya beberapa hari yang lalu, ia menekankan sejumlah kecil mananya pada telapak tangannya lalu menekannya kepunggung tersebut.

Shirou sedikit merasakan mati rasa disekujur tubuhnya, apa yang dilakukan Archer jawabannya adalah melanjarkan Sirkuit sihir yang awalnya bergerak pasif menjadi lebih aktif.

apa yang kau lakukan pada senpai, Archer ?."

Aku hanya melancarkan Sirkuit sihir yang awalnya bergerak pasif menjadi aktif."

Sakura agak terkejut atas tindakan Archer, bukan kenapa-napa hal ini disebabkan karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia hampir membunuh Shirou, lalu apa gunanya ia melakukan hal ini bukannya ia sama saja dengan merawat orang yang ingin kau bunuh.

Servant itu berdiri membelakangi tubuh Shirou, ia mengucapkan sebuah kata-kata yang dapat mengetarkan pemuda itu, awalnya dia pasti akan menjawab itu dengan mudah, tapi entah dengan yang sekarang.

jadi apakah kau sudah menyadari betapa sampahnya idealismemu itu."

Dia hanya terdiam menunduk, ia sendiri mulai dikerogoti keinginannya untuk membuang idealismenya ini, tapi bukannya ini akan mengkhianati kepercayaan Kiritsugu, menodai senyumannya saat menyelamatkannya dulu.

aku tak tahu."

cih."

Archer mendecikan lidahnya, harusnya ia tahu sangat bodoh menolong pemuda ini, sampai kapanpun dirinya, tak akan membuatnya bisa menyadarinya, karena cuman itu yang ada didalam diri pemuda ini, jika dia membuangnya maka dia akan menjadi kosong sedangkan jika meneruskannya maka dirinya akan kehilanggan segalanya dan menjadi kosong.

Archer menghilang meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut sendirian, Shirou menunduk mungkin yang dikatakannya memang benar dan dirinya salah, tapi hati kecilnya masih bersi keras untuk menentangnya meski kenyataan kejam tentang pahlawan keadilan sudah dia lihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

senpai jangan pikirkan kata-katanya."

maaf Sakura tapi apakah kau bisa meninggalkan diriku sendiri."

Shirou berdiri dan meninggalkan Sakura yang terduduk dilantai, ia masih belum sanggup menerima kenyataan kejam ini, bahwa kemungkinan dirinya menjadi pahlawan keadilan adalah Zero persen.

*

Didalam gereja Kotomine sosok Shinji yang duduk dibangku para jamaah seolah mengambarkan dirinya adalah sosok beriman, tapi dalam kenyataannya tak seperti itu, dirinya adalah salah satu sosok bengis didalam keluarga Matou selain kakeknya.

Kotomine menghampiri pemuda tersebut dengan langkah seperti layaknya nabi yang membimbing para orang tersesat, ia menepuk punggung pemuda itu dengan lembut lalu mengatakan sebuah kata-kata.

Rider telah dikalahkan, jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sounen."

(Note: aku memakai Sounen disini untuk membuat para pembaca bisa merasakan Kotomine kirie yang asli)

Senyum lebar diwajahnya tiba-tiba terbentuk diwajahnya, lalu ia tertawa lebas setelah memuaskan rasa bahagiannya, dia seperti mendengar sebuah kabar paling gembira dalam hidupnya, apakah dia telah menjadi sosiopat, dia tak menjelaskannya karena kemungkinan sifat ini ia dapat dari doktrinan Kotomine yang selalu ia dengarkan setiap hari.

Berdiri dengan bersandar disalah satu tiang, sosok dengan rambut emas serta mata merah, hanya bisa tertawa kecil atas tingkah laku masternya yang baru, dirinya tertawa karena kebusukan manusia zaman sekarang sebuah panggung komedi yang cocok untuk raja pahlawan sepertinya.

ngomong-ngomong aku punya tugas untukmu dan servantmu pasti kau akan suka."

Shinji tertawa semakin keras setelah mendengar perintah Kotomine tersebut, ia tak disangka akan bertemu dengannya secepat ini, ia memegang bekas luka dilehernya dengan sebuah senyum jahat.


End file.
